


Strength of Ones Heart

by Prospirit



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Cowgirl Position, Double Penetration, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Rape, Reader Vote after Chapter 13, Reader Vote after Chapter 8, Readers Vote after Chapter 10!, Readers vote after chapter 3, Story Completed, Torture, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, Violent Orgasm, more tags as we go, thank you for reading!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prospirit/pseuds/Prospirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Saizo leaves for a long and difficult stealth mission, Corrin has trouble sleeping, and makes a mistake she won't soon forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Restless

The sun rising spilled light over the horizon, seeking every inch of darkness, banishing it. This same warm glow crept between the blinds of Corrin's room, lighting her face, and waking her. Corrin's eyes opened slowly, and smiled at the rising sun. She turned to see Saizo was still asleep, yet undisturbed. They lay naked together, having passed out after the fun of the night before.

Corrin couldn't help but reflect on the night they had shared. Remembering how she took Saizo's hard length into her mouth, licking and sucking, stroking away with her lips. How he moaned with his eyes rolled back, and pressed his hard cock deeper into her mouth. Feeling his balls with her soft fingertips, playing with them until he trembled under her touch.

Just thinking about it made her feel aroused, peeking over her shoulder to see him still fast asleep. She could smell her scent still on his face, how he had dived between her legs, licking her clit and fingering her wet pussy. Her hand on the back of his head, encouraged him on as he pulled her legs close and holding them still, tongue darting in and out of her until she came all over his face.

Fully aroused, Corrin decided to start the fun again. Her hand reached behind her, and started to stroke his dick. Saizos snoring quickly stopped, awakened by her touch as she stroked him. He began to breath heavier in her ear as his cock became erect in her hand, causing Corrin to grin. 

"Good Morning" she cuckled, peering over her shoulder at his face. His eyes closed, purely enjoying her touch.

"Morning" he choked out past his heavy breath, still composing himself. "Someone's anxious for more..." he added with a grin. Earning only a shrug from Corrin, who continued to play with him. 

"Well then..." he growled in her ear before taking charge, roughly pushing her shoulder down so she was face down in the pillow. With a gasp she lifted her head for air, just to feel Saizo's strong hands grab her hips and hoist her ass into the air. 

Stopping to admire the view for a moment, Saizo ran a finger over her already wet slit, moistening his fingertip before playing with her clit. Rubbing at it, watching her legs twitch from the stimulation. 

"So tell me..." Saizo began, just before forcing his rock hard cock into her tight, wet pussy, sending a shockwave up her spine of both pleasure and pain. "Have you been a bad girl?" he growled, thrusting into her again, pulling all the way out, and thrusting all the way in time and time again, making Corrin cry out with each thrust.

"No, Ah! I've been Ahhhh- good girl! Ahaaaaa. Promise!" Her voice trembling, panting between his powerful thrusts into her. 

"Lying now are we?" Saizo asked in a playfully mocking tone. "Do you know what happens to bad girls who lie?" withdrawing his cock from her, and rubbing her entrance with just the head. Corrin placed her palms against the matress, lifting her self off the bed, just to feel Saizo's hand press down between her shoulder blades and forcing her down again. 

"Who said you could do that?" He growled, inserting just the head of his cock inside her. "Seems to me you're a very bad girl!" licking one of his fingers before thrusting himself deep within her soft pussy once more. "And bad girls should be punished!"  
He fucked her hard, each thrust rocking them both, making Corrin cry out. His hand gripped then playfully slapped her ass cheek, then with his wet finger, slid deep into her ass. 

Corrin let out an additional squeak of surprise, feeling his finger feel around, making circles inside her, while never letting up on the assult of her pussy. Without warning, he snaked a second finger in, opening and closing his fingers, stretching her tight ring. Saizo closed his eyes for a moment, a small growl emitting from his throat from the pleasure.

His cock could feel her pussy start to tremble, getting close to her peak, so he withdrew his cock and fingers from her, causing Corrin to give a surprised yelp. Panting, she looked over her shoulder at him, seeing his head shake at her.

"Who said you were allowed to cum yet?" he scolded, gripping her ass cheek, before giving it a slap. "I'm not done with you!" 

Shifting from his knees to his feet, Saizo squated above her, pressing his cock into her ass, slowly sinking inch by inch until she took it all. Corrin cried out, feeling herself be streched around him, trembling beneath him. Giving her a moment to adjust, Saizo pet her head for a moment, grinning. 

"Good girl" he added in an approving tone as he began again. This time he started slower, gradually increasing the depth of each stroke, letting her tight hole stretch for him. Then he became more forceful, adding power with each deep thrust. 

"Oh Gods! Saizo!" She cried out, her pleasured cries becoming screams. 

"Say it!" He demanded, Each thrust harder than the last, "SAY IT!"

Corrin screamed at the top of her lungs, shaking beneath him "SAIZO! FUCK YES! SAIZO!!" his name turned into a scream as she climaxed, her cum pouring from her pussy as her whole body shook. Her tensing muscles begging him to fill her up with his seed.

Fucking her through her orgasm, then giving a few final deep thrusts, he too orgasmed, filling her with his hot load. Carefully drawing out, the two collapsed onto the bed, panting. After a moment, Corrin snuggled up to Saizo, still catching her breath. 

"Thank you" she managed to get out, before he squeezed her tight. "Corrin." he whispered to her, sounding serious. She looked into his eye, a bit concerned. He looked away a moment before looking back at her. 

"Ryoma has given me an important mission. I wanted to tell you last night, but we got distracted" He told her plainly, causing Corrin to sit up.

"What kind of mission?" She asked, concerned. Saizo gave a small sigh.

"A threat has been made against Hoshido. I'm to do a recon mission, observe and report on our suspect of the threat." His voice was calm, being honest and clear with her on the situation. Corrin nodded in understanding, he was the best for these types of missions.

"Is anyone going with you? How long do you think you'll be gone?" She cautiously inquired, knowing mission details were usually unclear for him.

"Kaze and Asugi are coming too. Not sure how long, a few days or maybe over a week" He answered, watching her expression carefully. Corrin nodded, then gave him her usual 'worried but trying to hide it' smile.

"So not just my Husband, but my Son AND my Retainer!" she laughed, trying to be cheerful. "What am I going to do while you're gone?"  
She dropped the smile, having a few more questions. "When do you leave?"

Saizo didn't look too happy as he replied. "I should get ready soon..." Corrin nodded, with just one more thing to add. 

"Promise you'll come back?" she asked in more of a pleading tone. Saizo sat up, pulling Corrin into a hug. "Nothing will take me from you! I'll always come back!"

-

It wasn't long before the three Ninjas were packed up, ready to head out. Corrin, along with pretty much everyone saw them out. Corrin gave both her boys big hugs and wished them luck, making both swear to bring the other home safe. Saizo took an extra moment to have a word with Jakob, making him promise to watch over Corrin no doubt.

The three quickly vanished into the trees, leaving Corrin silently praying for their safe return.

That night, she lay awake on the bed. This time of night she'd usually be making up something for Asugi after his nightly scouts, but not tonight. She missed the warmth of her husband, and certainly couldn't sleep.

Maybe an evening stroll would help. Cool night air, looking at the stars would help her get some rest. Heading outside, Corrin first walked over to the statue of the dawn dragon, gazing upon it for a few moments before carrying on. A tingle went up her spine, that familiar sensation from when Saizo or Kagero would shadow her. Her eyes darted around, but Kagero was not to be found. 

"Hello?" she called out, thinking she would make herself seen, but did not. Corrin shook her head with a sigh, as Kagero was certainly with Ryoma, her head must be playing tricks on her. Shaking off the feeling, Corrin went to continue her stroll, before everything went black. 


	2. Night and Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin wakes up in a strange place, about to meet her captors. They want something from her, but she's not about to give in.

The ringing in her ears is what finally made Corrin stir, a loud hum that made her whole head ache. Lifting her head and slowly opening her eyes, her vision was blurred. Blinking a few times helped, but the edges were still blurred. 

She saw before her a solid stone wall with a large metal door. With a groan, she tried to stretch her arms, only to realize her hands were stuck above her head. Looking up, her hands were shackled and chained to the ceiling, also solid stone. She looked around to see the small room she was stuck in, seemingly all carved out of a giant rock like a cave or a mountain. The only light filtered in from a small barred window behind her. 

Looking back up at the chains, Corrin tugged, then again, trying to pull them free from the stone. The chains rattling at her attempts echoed in the small room, as did the loud creak of the metal door opening. The noise made Corrin wince. 

A bright red mask poked around the corner, seeing Corrin conscious. It disappeared for a moment, before 3 figures entered. 2 of them wore baggy black robes and red masks hiding their features from the nose up. The third wore the same baggy robes, but also a bag over its head. 

The lead masked man stopped right before Corrin, eyeing her as the other forced the bagged person to its knees. The deep brown eyes of the leader looked Corrin up and down, walking around her slowly, stopping in front of her again. 

"I'll just cut to the chase" his husky voice finally spoke. "You have something we want, and you're going to tell us where it is. You do, and you're free to go. So tell me, where is the gift of the dragon?" Corrin looked confused.

"The what?" she struggled to say, throat dry and voice horse. The masked man turned to his companion to share a laugh, before turning with his hand extended, striking her hard across the face. Immediately his hand gripped her chin, holding her face to look at him.

"Don't play dumb with me, its very unbecoming, Princess. The ancient dragon granted you a gift, we want it. Where is it?" he growled at her, peering into her eyes. All Corrin could think he meant was the power the Rainbow Sage had blessed the Yato with. 

The man released her face with a sigh. "Perhaps you need some inspiration." He snapped his fingers, causing the other masked person to lift the bag off the 3rd. Corrin's eyes widened, seeing Saizo's face exposed. He was bruised, dirty and blood splattered, looking up a Corrin. The masked one behind him held a blade to his throat. 

"Where is it?" Demanded the first. Corrin stared in disbelief, but also thought about Asugi, and Kaze. Did they escape? Maybe they were back home safe. If she told them where Yato was they could attack and kill their family and friends. But if she didn't...

Saizo shook his head at Corrin, as if to tell her not to give in. Tears filled her eyes, knowing both of them wanted their comrades to be safe. Strengthening her resolve, taking a few deep breaths before the masked man yelled. "Where Is It?!"

Corrin looked back at him, and spit in his face. With a grimace, he motioned to his masked friend, who in turn, sliced Saizo's throat. 

"SAIZO!" Corrin cried out, tears streaking down her face, watching his body fall limp to the ground and be dragged away. 

"What are you thinking?" taunted the man, watching her cry her eyes out. "Do you think your sacrifice will save your friends? That they'll come rescue you? We've already slaughtered them all, even tried to trade you for what we wanted, but they wouldn't do it. So we killed them all."Corrin scoffed at him past the tears, 

"There's no way you could..." she choked out, before Xanders crown was produced from beneath the black robes. Corrin's eyes widened, but she quickly dismissed his claim as a replica crown could have been made. 

The second masked person appeared again, causing the first to grin. "You're trying my patience. Where is it?" he growled, but all he got was silence and a hate filled stare. 

"Fine" he growled again, his gaze falling to her chest. "You leave us no choice!" His strong hands grabbed her shirt, and in one motion ripped it from her, exposing her supple, perky breasts. He leaned forward, gripping her breasts, and taking one nipple in his mouth, biting it. 

The second man disrobbed, exposing his already hard cock as he went around behind her. Tugging off her pants, a finger forced its way inside her pussy. Corrin bit her tongue, determined not to react to them. The man in front of her dropped his robes bending down to catch her left knee in the crook of his elbow. 

The man behind withdrew his finger prom her pussy, just to plunge it into her ass, starting to stretch her tight ring. "This is your last chance" Taunted the man before her, his hard cock already throbbing with desire. "Tell us where it is"

Corrin's hateful stare was enough, and in one rough thrust, claimed her pussy. Corrin's teeth clenched in pain, eyes shutting. A hard slap met her cheek as the man gripped her face. "Oh no no, you get to watch me fuck you, Bitch." Thrusting hard inside her again.

The man behind withdrew his finger, shoving it in Corrin's reluctant mouth as he aligned his hard cock with her asshole. He thrust up, but could not enter, only causing pain. 

"Oh, she's really tight." he laughed, forcing the head of his cock to slowly penetrate her. Working slowly until he reached past her entrance, then forced himself into her. He sighed a happy sigh, then started to fuck her hard. Each powerful thrust sending a shockwave through her, causing her body to bounce upward. 

He was like a wild animal, denied the right to mate for far to long, each thrust long and unforgiving, making her feel as though she could tear in half at any moment. The man in her pussy just watched the pained expressions on her face, letting her bounces from the other mans force drive her up and down his cock. 

The minutes felt like hours as her ass was treated as a plaything meant to be broken. The animal grunted in her ear, his thrusts becoming quicker and deep as he climaxed, shooting his hot load deep inside her. In one rough movement, he withdrew, ripping out of her, and pausing to watch his cum mixed with her blood drip to the floor. 

"Oh fuck, she's so good..." his satisfied voice called out as he sat down. The man in her pussy gave an evil grin. "My turn" he growled, trusting up inside her. 

He was not gentle, each thrust into her dry pussy pulling at her, causing pain. After a moment, he dropped her leg, making her even tighter as he forced himself in and out. His hands squeezed her breasts, biting at her nipples, breaking the skin. Little beads of blood forming on her bouncing breasts. 

Just then, strong hands gripped her hips, digging in, bruising her. "Ready for round 2?" teased the animal man as he shoved his hard cock inside her again. A small groan of pain left Corrin's throat, willing both men to fuck her harder, just to hear it again. She could barely stand it, pain flowing through her with each movement, causing her to cry in agony. 

Both men moaned at her cries, and together, came inside her, filling her with their seed, then ripping out of her for one more cry of pain. All three panted breathless, Corrin couldn't help but cry, tears flowing down her cheeks, dripping into the mix of cum and blood spilling out of her. 

The lead man stood before her once more, catching his breath. "Where....Is it" 

Corrin's red, tear filled eyes glared at him in pure hatred, but gave only silence. 

"Pity" he snorted, knocking on the heavy metal door. 2 more men dressed in the same black robes and red masks entered, grining wildly. "You're up" he told them as the first two dressed and left. The new pair quickly disrobed, ready for their turn. 

"I'm so glad you didn't break before my turn" laughed one of them, wasting no time, claiming her pussy, Corrin's pained scream echoing for the line of men waiting their turn to hear. 


	3. Something's Gotta Give

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weak and exhausted, Corrin continues to deal with the designs of her captors.

How long had it been? 3, 4 days? a week? maybe more? Time blurred together, night and day indistinguishable from one another. The assults on her flesh, unending. 

Without a drop to drink, or a bite of food since her arrival at this special circle of hell, Corrin only grew weaker. The only rest she knew was when she'd collapse from exhaustion, but it never seemed long, as if she'd only just shut her eyes before being awakened. 

Their means of breaking her expanded. Everything from throwing extremely hot, to freezing cold buckets of water against her, floggings with a rusty mace, and sauces made from hot peppers poured over objects forced inside of her. It was all overwhelmingly painful, but still she endured. 

What kept her going, the one thing she would imagine to keep herself from breaking, was Asugi. That her son had avoided the grasp of these men, and was safe. That her silence would keep him that way, as they would never go looking for him. It was the only gift she could offer him now, the gift of her distant love, granting him safety. 

Today was another trying day, her exhaustion rendering her unable to stand, her assulters took advantage and found new ways to play with her. She laid on the cold stone floor, hands tied behind her back, her face forced into the lap of one of the men. Her head held still while he thrust himself into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat as she gaged on him. 

The man just laughed at her, changing it up from forceful thrusts, to forcing himself into her throat. She couldn't breath, his hands placed firmly on her head prevented escape, until she blacked out. Jerked from the only form of rest she knew when a large, carved wooden toy was shoved deep inside her ass, just to be flipped over and have her pussy fucked once more. 

She lay trembling on the floor, a fresh layer of cum sprayed over her. Part of her wished for death, that this nightmare could finally end, when the metal door creaked open again. The man she had come to assume was their leader entered with an entirely new devise. A long, thin rubber hose with a sort of funnel at the end. 

Just behind him, another man with a jar of a strange brownish-red coloured liquid. Corrin tried to squirm away, but with no where to go, she was gripped at the shoulders and forced to sit on her butt, before speaking to her. 

"two options. Drink it on your own, or I force this tube down your throat and make you drink it" Corrin just glarred at him, the same hate she felt from the beginning still lived in her eyes. 

Opening the jar, he leaned it toward her to see if she would drink on her own. It smelled like meat and tomatoes, and she realized they were going to force her to keep living for their enjoyment. Opening her lips, Corrin leaned forward, mustered any strength she had left, and in a swift motion used her cheek to knock the jar from his hand. 

The jar fell, shattering against the stone. With an angry growl, he wound up and stuck her cheek, sending Corrin to the floor. He stood to kicker her in the gut several times, angered by her actions. Corrin coughed, winded, gasping for breath. 

Standing over her, the man contemplated what to do with the ever resistant Princess. "Help me out" He ordered the other man as they dragged Corrin back to the middle of the room. One held her up while the other placed her hands in the shackles again. 

Her legs too weak to support her, Corrin's weight rested on her wrists. The lead man told the other to leave while he inspected the pathetic heap of flesh still before him. 

"You do this to yourself" he told her sternly, raising a finger to caress her red and swollen cheek. "All you'd have to do is give in, tell me what I want to know, and it would end. We'd erase your existence, after making sure you weren't lying of course." His finger trailed to under her chin, lifting it make her look at him.

"But if you'd rather, you can be fucked to death. After all, not many people can claim they fucked a Princess. But how many can claim fucking a Princess to death? It would be a great award, having you die on my dick. Feeling your last breath leave you, knowing all that you are, every inch, ended while I took it all." he let her chin go, Corrin's head falling forward as she gasped for choppy breaths. 

"Look at you" he snarled at her, looking her bruised and torn up body. "You're just a piece of beaten meat. You'll die a worthless death, too ugly for even the dogs to eat. How truly disgusting"

Corrin just blocked him out, dreaming of better days when she knew love. Of the happiness when her entire familly rallied together, or the birth of her son. Or when Asugi joined their army, and she could see him every day. She dreamed of home. 

The man approached her, grinning. "If that's what you truly want, then allow me to grant you this wish!" He growled, nearly a yell, forcing himself inside her once again.

Each thrust of his cock inside her caused the chains to rattle, lifting her up as he plunged his length deep within her again and again. He leaned into her ear, so she could hear him grunting. His hands gripped her ass cheeks, slapping them, the echo of his hands on her echoing in the small room. 

"Oh yeah" he moaned, shifting to quicker, smaller thrusts, claiming the deepest reaches of her pussy as he took her breast in his mouth. Chewing on her like some kind of toy, each bite harder than the last. He looked at Corrin's face, her eyes shut tight. 

"Die for me!" He demanded, pulling out of her pussy, bending over to hoist her legs up. Her ankles on his shoulders, he thrust into her ass this time, fucking it hard. An echo of a crash was heard outside, but he did not slow his pace. One hand under her butt, the other plunging 3 fingers into her pussy. Ramming his cock in as far as it would go, fingers trying to stretch her further as both her holes were fucked hard.

His moans became shallow, grunting with each thrust, reaching his peak. Corrin tried desperately to block it all out, but felt something warm spray across her face, and the assults on her holes stop. It wasn't cum, it felt different, thinner. Her eyes opened just a little, trying to see. She saw the man who had been fucking her had his throat slit. Blood sprayed on her face as the man slumped to the ground. 

The man's killer, Saizo. Corrin's eyes widened in disbelief, even her mouth hung open as she stared. 

"We're getting you out of here" his familiar voice told her in a rushef tone, going to pick the locks of her shackles.

"B-but...You're dead! They killed you, right in front of me..." she breathed barely above a whisper. Her first hand was freed, Saizo looked Corrin in the eye, 

"I promise you, that wasn't me. We've been searching for you. But we need to go, its not safe here..." He told her in a much gentler tone, realizing she's been traumatized. Eye darting back to the shackle, quickly getting her hand free, and catching her before she could fall.

"We?" Corrin asked weakly, jumping when she felt a pair of hands place some form of material over her shoulders. Turning to look, she saw Asugi. A wave of relief washed over her, smiling to see them both. 

"Its okay Mom, everything's going to be okay now." Corrin's hand touched his face, she'd be crying if she wasn't so dehydrated. Corrin threw her arms around Saizo, holding him weakly as she trembled. Saizo took a brief moment to hug her back, gently, before cradling her in his arms. 

"Asugi. take the lead. I'm carrying her out" Saizo barked, knowing they gad to go. Slipping out the door, they traveled down long stone hallways. Corrin's head rested against Saizo's chest, feeling him breath, listening to his heart beat. The world around her got blurry, shapes blending with shadows. 

"Asugi!" she could hear a muffled voice call, glancing up to see a figure drapped in black join Asugi's lead, then another in white and gray. Even with the voices only inches from her, they sounded muffled and distant. Her head fell back, losing her grip on consciousness. Finally feeling safe, finally knowing rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Here is where the Readers get to vote on the story direction!   
> Now you get to decide, Did Saizo coming to save her actually happen or was it all a delusion. 
> 
> Vote 1 for Saizo rescued Corrin and is headed home.  
> Vote 2 for it was all a hallucination and is still in her cell  
> Vote 3 (because fates) for her mind has snapped, believing she's been rescued when she hasn't (basically leading to consentual rape scenes)
> 
> I'll leave this up for the weekend to read and vote, and close voting on Monday morning.


	4. Is This Real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin wakes up, in her own bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for participating in the vote! The winner, with 15 votes was Number 1 - Corrin was rescued!
> 
> I'm actually pleasantly surprised that number 1 was the runaway winner. 
> 
> Check the notes at the end of the chapter for basic summaries for paths 2 and 3

Voices. Muffled and distant, but voices. Someone was talking. No, 2 people. The voices became clearer, closer, louder, calling out to her. Struggling to hear the words, trying to focus, trying to make them out. 

"mmmf hmmm hrrrm drrms, mahmm be we should...." the first voice became clear, but the second interupted. "She's stirring!" it sounded so close, so familiar. Who's voice was that?   
"Corrin?" she could hear it called, echoing in her mind, who was that?   
"Corrin?" Wait, was that, Saizo?

Her eyes snapped open, staring at the ceiling, feeling her warm blankets over her, a soft pillow under her head. Blinking the daze from her eyes, she turned her head. There he was, Saizo, holding her hand and looking so very relieved. "Corrin! You're awake!" His voice was shaky, leaning his head in, touching his forehead against hers, his free hand caressing her head. 

Corrin shifted slightly, propping herself up on her elbow to bringing her arm up and around him, squeezing him. Saizo took it one further as his arms wrapped around her holding her against him as they just embraced each other for a while. Neither wanted to let go, fearing if they did they'd just wake up from this dream. Corrin buried her face in his neck, drinking up his scent. 

It took a little while before Corrin finally let go, Saizo, gently releasing her, being careful to not let her fall. Trying to lick her lips, Corrin finally spoke. "Can I have some water?" her voice was horse, throat dry. Saizo jumped in his chair, before turning to fetch her a glass, just to be met with Kaze right next to him, already holding a full glass in one hand, and a pitcher in the other. Saizo took the glass from Kaze, handing it to Corrin. 

She guzzled the water down, vanishing in a moment. With a gasp, the outstretched her hands. "More please?" she started sounding better as Kaze filled her glass again. Once again she drank it down in a flash, taking two deep breaths, and extending her arms once more. "One more?" she asked, sounding much more like herself. 

This glass she drank slower, stopping about half way before breaking away. She handed the glass to Saizo. "Thank you, Thank you" she addressed to each individually. Saizo placed the glass on the floor by his feet as Kaze returned the pitcher to the table. 

"How are you feeling?" Saizo nervously broke the silence, taking one of her hands in his watching her carefully. She paused, still regainimg her senses. "Hungry" she stated plainly, causing Kaze to chuckle slightly. "I'll go get you something to eat." heading for the door. 

"Something soft?" she added, sounding a bit weak. "And a healer" Saizo gruffly added without so much as turning his head to his twin. Kaze repeated back. "Something soft to eat and a healer, got it" he grinned a little, exiting the room, giving them a little private time. 

Corrin looked back to Saizo, smiling, so happy to be here, with him. "This is real, right? I'm not just dreaming?" Saizo shifted to sit on the bed next to her. He shed his mask, and took her hand, placing it on his cheek. His free hand stroked her hair, staring into her ruby eyes. "This is real. You're home, safe. Nothing will ever hurt you again!" His words sounding more like a vow, Corrin just smiled. 

"How long was I out?" she added curiously, trying to read his face as he responded. "Two days. We were all worried about you, scared you might not wake up at all." She could see the residual worry cross his face, her hand, somewhat shakily touched his face. He leaned his head into her hand for a brief moment before returning his gaze on her.

"I'm here now. Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." She smiled softly, Saizo couldn't look more relieved. "Are you okay?" he asked again, not meaning her hunger. Corrin paused, thinking of how best to answer. The wounds in her mind still fresh, remembering her time held captive. Her face contorted at the memories. "I will be..." she responded quietly. 

Saizo could see she was hurting, that whatever they did to her really shook not only her confidence, but chipped away at her spirit, leaving her this way. He went to hug her again, but Corrin pulled away. Tears formed in her eyes, staring at Saizo like she was ready to break, he stared at her, terrified. 

She swallowed hard before forming her thoughts into words. "They... they used me. Again and again..." "Corrin..." "Please!" she cried out over him, trembling. "Please just let me finish." Saizo nodded in agreement, barely breathing. 

"I'm... I'm just a broken toy, a piece of over beaten meat. Nothing worth being a wife to anyone..." Corrin closed her eye, arms wrapped around herself forcing out the next words. "If you don't want someone elses discarded sex toy for a wife I understand. You don't have to feel responsible for me anymore. You're free!" Voice cracking as she forced out the words, on the verge of tears, but she felt the need to give him a guilt free way out. He shouldn't be forced to keep her as a wife. 

Saizo's arms wrapping around her caused her to shutter, convinced this was a 'thank you and goodbye' hug. She bit her lip, shaking. "I could never leave you" his voice softly whispered to her. "When I found out you were missing, I thought I'd lost you. That I'd never see you again and I nearly lost my mind. Now that I have you back, I'm never leaving your side again. Nothing and no one will ever hurt you again, I'll slaughter anyone who tries!" 

Corrin's lip quivered at his confession, tears escaping her hold on them. "But what if I can't satisfy you anymore?" her voice broke, trying to keep it together. Saizo just held her a little tighter.

"Our relationship was never about sex. Its about how I can't stand being away from you. How I need to see you when I wake in the morning, and just before I fall asleep at night. I need to feel you in my arms and know your heart is mine, just as mine is yours. Even if we never have sex again, thats fine with me. I just need to be near you every day." 

Corrin broke down crying, burring her face in his chest as she just cried. Saizo just held her tight. His cheek rested on her head, rubbing her back, letting her get it all out. It took a while before she calmed down, drying her eyes, sniffling. Saizo rubbed her back, offering a soft smile. "I love you Corrin". 

"I love you too Saizo." she replied, still sounding shaken. A small knock came at the door, before Kaze poked his head in to see if it was okay to enter. Corrin nodded, waving him in. He carried a plate with a bowl of vegetable soup on it, along with buttered buns and some cheese. Just behind him was Sakura, carrying another plate with a variety of meats, grilled, smoked and salted. Undoubtedly meant for Saizo as he was very much a carnivore. 

Just behind Sakura was Asugi, who was quick to skid to Corrin's side. "Mom!" He called to her, unable to stop himself from hugging her. Corrin hugged him back, relieved he was safe too. Saizo tapped his son's shoulder. "Maybe we can continue the hug fest after Sakura gives your Mother a look over" Asugi grmbled in agreement, letting her go. 

Sakura couldn't help but also be cheerful, "I-its so great, to have you back!" Sakura blushed, bowing before her. Corrin just offered a soft smile. The next little while was spent having having Sakura look Corrin over for signs of infection or anything they previously missed, but ended up giving her opinion that Corrin needed more rest, but overall was in good health. 

Saizo helped Corrin out of bed, one arm around her waist, his othe hand holding her arm just below the elbow as they walked to the table on the other side of the room so she could eat something. The soup was rich and warm, the vegetables a little over cooked and soft for her still sore throat. Dunking pieces of bread, gobbling them up as if she hadn't eaten in a week, because she hadn't. 

The conversation was kept light, and really trivial things. They had heard Corrin's previous break down and knew her healing had only really just begun. Once both she and Saizo cleaned their plates, Corrin asked if she could speak to Sakura in private for a moment. Asugi and Kaze were quick to agree, but Saizo seemed less sure. 

"Just for a moment." she reassured him with a little smile. He sighed, but nodded. "I'll be just outside, just call if you need me". Corrin nodded in agreement before Saizo excused himself. Corrin looked to Sakura, a bit nervous. "I need your help" she started, quietly to avoid Saizo's detection. 

"I need a way to make sure I don't get pregnant. That..." her voice was unsteady, but Sakura understood. "Its okay" she told her sister, touching her knee. "I know of an herb mixture that should help. If I make a tea with it, and you drink that tea every day for the next few days, you should be fine" Corrin nodded her appreciation. "If you don't mind helping me out with that. It would really mean the world to me." Sakura nodded once. 

"Okay Saizo" Corrin called out, the door quickly opening with him entering again. "I'll go make you that tea, but then you should rest." Sakura told Corrin before excusing herself. Saizo eyed Corrin carefully. "Everything okay?" Corrin nodded, and smiled. "I think everythin's going to be just fine"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Path 2 Summary - Corrin would have woken up in her same stone room, dangling from the ceiling with a tube in her thoat. Having been force fed to keep her alive. She would cry about it before her torture continued for however long. Then one day she'd just slip away, her will to live broken but never her spirit.
> 
> Path 3 summary - Corrin wakes up in a bed, and starts calling her attackers by names of her comrades. Each assigned a role in her broken mind, and they use this to their advantage. Forcing conversations to get her to expose information about yato, her dragon form, Hoshido and Norh. Also convincing her to have sex with any of her comrades for different reasons, and eventually a naked dance for their celebration of 'the end of the war'.   
> She'd eventually be brought back to Hoshido, the leader of her captors proclaiming himself King, Corrin his Queen. But when she sat on the throne, her mind would clear. Remembering everything as it had truly happened, with her captors not her friends. Filled with sadness and rage, she'd transform into her dragon form, blasting everything and everyone. Uncontrolled by a dragonstone, she'd rampage throughout the country until a small ninja village in the trees, led by Asugi, stopped her. Bleeding out, she'd revert to her human form in time to tell Asugi she loved him, and she was sorry before dying.


	5. Renewed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traveling the long road to recovery.

For the next few days, while Corrin was recovering, strict rules set by Saizo were to be followed. Meals were brought to their room, plenty of tea, and visitors were limited to no more then 3 people at a time and no more then twice a day with rest in between. Asugi and Sakura could come and go as they pleased. 

Corrin knew he meant well, and she needed the time to get her strength back, so might as well enjoy being babied. After lunch her first visitors were allowed to stop by. Ryoma and Xander, both smiling and friendly were mindful of her state, and spoke of upcoming festivals in their respective countries. Funny enough, they were basically the same festival with minor cultural differences. 

Both had also brought her a gift to try and lift her spirits. Xander brought a beautiful black crystal rose clip for her to wear in her headband. Ryoma gave her a really traditional Hoshidan dress, one he said she could wear to the festival if she wanted to go. 

After dinner, the next group got to come say hello. Hinoka, Takumi and Azura. Takumi was mostly silent, just wanting to check on her. Hinoka awkwardly danced around the obvious situation, but all seemed to relax as Azura sang for them. 

Asugi came by for a bit before bed, seeing him always seemed to lift her spirits, as no one could deny how much she loved her son. As it came time to settle in for the night, Saizo was prepared to sleep in the chair across the room, but Corrin asked why he was so far away. He moved the chair to her bedside, but grabbing his hand, she pulled him into bed with her. 

This small act made Saizo incredibly happy, laying on their sides together, his arm around her waist as she snuggled in next to him. "I love you Corrin" he whispered, her soft voice replied. "I love you too Saizo". The night was not an easy one as after a few short hours, Saizo awoke to the feeling of Corrin trembling and shaking. Her head tossed slightly, mumbling in her sleep. 

"No, not again, stay away..." he was able to make out before shaking her shoulder a bit, calling her name, trying to wake her. After a moment, her eyes snapped open. She bolted upright, gasping for air as her eyes scanned the dark room, cold sweat dripping down her cheek. 

Turning to Saizo who had slowly sat up, as if approaching a scared fawn, she started to calm. Her eyes welled up with tears as her face contorted. He pulled her into him, letting her cry against him, whispering reassurances. She was safe now, it's okay, it's all over. She just cried, until she passed out against him. He just held her the rest of the night. 

The next day came, after breakfast her next visitors were all to anxious to see her, Elise, Camilla and Leo this time. Elise was far too rambunctious, wanting to play guessing games. Camilla fretted over everything, if Corrin was too hot or cold, needed a softer pillow or the food to her liking. Leo seemed the level headed one as he tried to tell his sisters to settle down, but it caused an argument. The three of them bickering, caused them not to notice the colour draining from Corrin's face. 

Saizo didn't miss it, cutting the visit short, and scolding them for not helping before half slammming the door. Spinning on a dime, he returned to Corrin's side. Her breaths were heavy as she went from pale to green. He knew this look, and managed to grab a waste basket just in time for her to throw up in. Saizo got her a glass of water, then a cup of tea per her request, but then insisted she rest. 

Asugi sat with her for a while in the afternoon, and kept her company while Saizo insisted on exercising her legs. Holding one hand, his other under her elbow, guiding her as they did a couple laps around the room. She stumbled a few times, quickly caught before going far, but her strength was returning. 

After dinner, Kaze and Silas came for a short visit, more to check in and make sure she was doing okay. Saizo whispered something to Asugi before he dashed off. Corrin watched him dash off, before Saizo asked if she'd like to take a bath. Corrin loved that idea. Saizo offered to carry her, but she insisted on walking. 

Keeping an arm around her waist, Saizo caught her shakey steps before she had the chance to fall. Kaze walked with them as a guard. A few people greeted her on their way, short hellos or good to see her up by Orochi, Reina, Odin and Benny. Seems word of Saizo snapping at the Nohrian royals got around. 

As they reached the hotspring, several men came filing out. Subaki, Laslow, Kaden, and Arthur all being shuffled out by Asugi so they could have some privacy. They offered Corrin a quick hello as they went past, Asugi and Kaze standing guard at the door as Saizo and Corrin entered. 

The water was heavenly, Corrin letting out a soft happy sigh as she sat up to her waist in water. Saizo cupped and poured the water over her back and shoulders, getting happy sighs from her each time. He washed her gently, taking the time to pamper her. Her eyes shut as he rubbed the oils into her hair and scalp, then rinsing it away. 

Saizo gave himself a quick once over, taking a fraction of the time before just sitting with Corrin. She snuggled with him, both content, until a sudden feeling made him jump. Corrin looked up at him confused, as it was her hand stroking his length that made him jump. He stared at her a moment. "You don't have to... I have no expectations, especially so soon after..." he tried to reassure her, before her silken voice interupted. "But I want to..."

Her attentions returned to his dick, fingers stroking the underside until it was fully erect, head protruding out of the water. She leaned forward, licking the head of his cock, making Saizo shudder. "That tongue" he moaned as she swirled her tongue around his tip, lapping up a bead of precum as she did. 

They shifted up a step, water below Saizo's knees as Corrin knelt beside him the next step down. Her left hand grabbed his theigh, right gripped his hard cock, licked his head once more, before taking him in her mouth. Saizo groaned, eyes rolling back as her started to stroke his length with her lips. Long slow stokes, Saizo instinctively placed a hand on her head. Corrin jumped, and Saizo apologized. "It's okay, just surprised me..." she played it off before returning to his dick. 

she licked up and down it, sucking his head, then sunk his cock into her mouth again. Saizo bit his lip to keep his senses, not to touch, resist the urge to press his cock into her mouth. But Gods, he mssed her. She pulled away to catch a breath, strings of saliva connecting her mouth and his cock breaking away. 

They gasped as they stared at each other, Corrin raising herself out of the water. Placing a knee on either side of his legs, he realized what she was doing. "You don't have..." he tried to tell her before her finger on his lips stopped him. Her hand aligned his throbbing cock with her opening, her eyes catching his again, then lowered herself onto him. They moaned in unison, sitting face to face as she took every inch inside her. 

She seemed more sure of herself now, raising up for a small stroke down him again. Saizo raised a hand levitating over her breast, silently asking if it was okay. The uncertain look on her face told him to draw away, placing his hands on her hips. He looked for her expression, she smiled agreeably. He nodded, as she began again, her hips raising and falling, her pussy stroking up and down his hard cock. 

"Oh Corrin!" he moaned, trying to keep his hands still on her hips, fighting the urge to help her. 

"Saizo..." she moaned near breathless, letting out a sharp gasp as she trembled. It was small, but she orgasmed, and Saizo resisted the urge to come with her. "Are you alright?" he whispered, letting her catch her breath. Corrin just nodded, proping herself up again, starting to grind against him again. 

Saizo moaned loudly, feeling each stroke consume his cock entirely. He thrust his hips up, but paused, looking up at Corrin with worry. She stopped, panting, then started again, and squeezed his hand as if to tell him 'again'. Watching her close, Saizo thrust up again. Her eyes rolled back a little, so he did it again. 

Her moan drove him forward, the two finding a new rhythm together, opposite each other for maximum thrusts. Teasing her opening, to pressing against her cervix again and again.

Corrin fell against Saizo, gasping for breath, making him worry. "Are you okay?" he asked carefully, looking down at her face. She looked up at him. "I think... I just pushed a little to hard" she admitted, trying to sit up again, arms shaking. Her strength had given out. "Its okay, We'll get you home so you can rest." Saizo told her as he started to lift her hips. 

"Wait" she gasped, staring in his eye. "Won't you, please, make love to me?" Saizo wanted to cum inside her, its true, and how could he resist her plee. "You're sure?" he double checked. Corrin nodded. Saizo pulled her in close, rolling them over so Corrin was on her back. He stopped again to make sure she was still okay with this. Corrin nodded. 

Saizo started slow, long strokes, gentle. Her eyes rolled back, loving each stroke. "A little harder" she gasped, Saizo pressing into her harder, making her cry out a little louder. "Harder" her gasped again, Saizo ever obedient, thurst hard and deep. "Saizo!" she cried, her nails digging into his shoulders. Groaning into her ear, thrusting again and again, together they came. Crying out in their joined orgasm. 

Saizo pulled away, giving them both a moment to catch their breath. When he looked over to Corrin again, her eyes were closed. "Corrin?" he whispered, then touched her shoulder, but she had passed out. He smiled softly, finding a towel to wrap around his waist, then laying out 2 more to wrap her in before scooping her up and walking home. 

Kaze and Asugi escorted them, just in case. "I take it she's feeling better" Kaze jested. Saizo chuckled "Well she..." Asugi covered his ears shouting "La! La! La! La! La! La!" The brothers shared a laugh at Asugi's expense.


	6. The War Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Corrin's strength returned, Ryoma calls a meeting of the War Council.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay it's done this time. I swear!

The next few days went similarly to the last few, taking it easy with plenty of rest. Just about everyone came to visit her, or stopped to say hello when Saizo would allow adventures outside. But now, her strength had returned, and insisted she stop being babied. Saizo demanded she prove it, and the pair went for a long walk around the castle. 

She was fine, not a single slip or stumble. As they rounded the corner to start heading back to home, she even did a little skip hop, and spun on her toes. Saizo laughed at her little display. "Okay okay, you're back to normal. But you can't blame me for worrying" Corrin shrugged. "Guess I can't especially considering how you found me". 

As he approached, Saizo's hands wrapped around her waist. Corrin hugged his chest as the lowered his mask, and kissed her. They spent a few minutes like that, lost in each others lips, before Kaze running up so rudely put a stop to it. "Lady Corrin, Saizo!" he called, earning a sigh from both of them as Saizo lifted his mask in place. 

Kaze slowed to a stop, sounding a bit breathless. "Lord Ryoma's called a meeting of the War Council. Lady Corrin, you're not required if you're not feeling up to it, but" Kaze turned to his twin. "Saizo; you, Asugi, and I are required." Saizo turned to Corrin. "What do you want to do?" 

"I want to go!" she exclaimed, turning to leave, making the boys catch up. They entered the large tent together, seems they were the last to arrive. Only the royals were on the council, but their retainers would always accompany. Often they'd also drag their kids along, with some exceptions.

Niether Elise nor Sakura were required at these things, and Elise would rather play with her son, but Sakura would attend with Leo and their son Forrest. Hinoka excluded her daughter, Selkie, who was too rambunctious for long meetings. Saizo pulled out a chair for Corrin, insisting she sit. "And if I don't?" she teased. Saizo leaned in like he was going to whisper in her ear, but shoved her into the chair instead. 

"Is there ever going to be a time you're not overprotective of me?" she teased. Saizo shrugged. "Probably not, you should just get used to it" Corrin giggled. 

Ryoma's voiced called out over the chatty crowd "Alright, everyone's here, lets settle in!" giving a moment for people to shift into position. Corrin looked around at the mass of faces, but one seemed missing. "Where's Jakob?" she mentioned to Saizo, but he didn't answer. Asugi joined his parents, Saizo over Corrins right shoulder, Asugi her right. 

Ryoma addressed the crowd again. "First off, Its great to see you up and about Corrin, we're all glad to see you recovering so well." a couple random cheers emerged from the crowd, Corrin just embarrassedly waved it off. "Secondly, with everything thats been going on, we haven't been able to get everyone back up to speed. The hopes of this meeting is to remedy that, and figure out our next step. I'd like to start us off on the recon mission by Saizo, Kaze, and Asugi on the threat made against Hoshido" 

Saizo nudged Asugi, to give the report. He cleared his throat before speaking confidently. "We reached the village that the threat originated from and successfully divided our efforts on the top suspects, but nothing led any of us to believe anything nefarious was being planned there. We stayed longer then initially intended to be sure, with no evidence arising. In retrospect of the events that followed our departure, we believe the threat was fabricated as a means to draw out a scout squad, and weaken our defenses here. We believe that an operative of theirs gave the signal to proceed with their true goal." 

Leo spoke up. "What are you suggesting?" Saizo then answered his question. "We believe that someone close to us was working for them, and with Corrin unguarded, signaled them to proceed with kidnapping her. We believe there is a traitor among us."

A hush fell over the room, absorbing Saizo's bold claim. Corrin stood up quickly, ready to diffuse his claim. "The fault of my capture was mine. I went out late at night, alone. I didn't tell anyone I was leaving and didn't think I needed to be armed. It was a crime of opportunity, one I gave them." she called out rather adamantly. Asugi placed a hand on her shoulder. "Mom, no one is blaming you"

"I'm blaming me!" she shot back. "I refuse to believe one among us is a traitor. Leo! Niles, your right hand was once a thief who tried to kill you! Xander, you branded Camilla a traitor when she joined me before you did in Cheve. At one point everyone in this room considered me a traitor, to Hoshido and Nohr! We've all stood opposed to each other before and now we stand united!" Many glances were exchanged, but Saizo broke the silence. 

"Corrin, we have evidence. Proof that this was not a crime of opportunity. The people closest to you were absent, you were left unguarded, The area where you were attacked was cleaned, trying to hide where it happened. The night guards were brought tea, with trace amounts of a sleeping herb, letting your attackers in. When we searched the suspect's room we found encrypted notes from your attackers." He tried to be gentle, but Corrin wasn't having it. 

"Don't dance around it, Saizo. Its Jakob, that's why he's not here. You suspect it was him, but what if those notes were planted? What if this is an attempt to weaken us? To drive us apart?" She sounded upset and irritated. Saizo sighed softly, but Xander's the one to stand and speak. 

"Corrin, we all know that you believe in people no matter what. That's what brought us all together, It's one of your best traits, but your greatest weakness. You're willing to let someone harmful walk free because you believe in them." Corrin gritted her teeth, refusing to believe it. "I've known Jakob since we were young! His parent's abandoned him, he became a butler to serve me" 

Saizo could hold his tongue no longer. "Corrin you almoat died! You were kidnapped, drugged, traumatized, tortured, raped! Because of him!" seeing the hurt in her eyes, Saizo took a breath to calm down. "When we got to you, you were on the verge of death. If it had taken us even 15 minutes more to find you, you wouldn't be here. If We'd lost you, everything this army had done would undo. I would be lost without you. I can't forgive someone who not only caused you so much trauma and pain, but nearly got you killed." 

Corrin's eyes shut tight, collecting herself. "And you believe, you all believe beyond a shadow of doubt, that he's solely to blame" 

"Not solely." Saizo answered "But the others who were, who dared lay a single finger on you while you were gone, we cut down. Given the chance, I'd kill each and every one of them again and again. But none of it would have happened if he hadn't let them get to you" 

Corrin sighed. "Where is he now?" 

-

Corrin, escorted by Saizo, Xander, Ryoma, Leo, Takumi and Asugi, arrived at Jakob's prison cell. It was perfectly clean, he sat cross-legged on the bed reading a book. That is until he noticed the group approaching. Bookmarking his book, closed with a snap, he stood facing the bars. "Ah, Lady Corrin! It's wonderful to see you. What brings you to my little cell?" he greeted her pleasantly, ignoring the others completely.

"You know why I'm here, and please Jakob just tell me the truth. Did you have anything to do with the people who took me?" She tried her best to hide how upset this truly made her, wishing, hoping, he was innocent. 

"I'll speak to you Lady Corrin, and only you. The rest of these cretins will only toss more insults and baseless accusations to sway you." Jakob sounded ever like himself, nothing ever got to him. Corrin could feel the collective tension of the men around her, and gave a heavy sigh. "Could you guys give us a minute?" she breathed. 

"Corrin.." Saizo started before her pleading eyes peered at him. "Please. I'll stay out of arms reach and even if he tried something, where's he going to go?" Their eyes locked, until Saizo nodded, then looked to Jakob. 

"Harm one hair on her head...."  
"And you'll beat me to a bloody pulp, yes I am aware of your recycled threats you 2 bit stalker" Jakob fired back. Saizo's blood was boiling, ready to tear him apart, but Corrin stood before him, hand on his chest, eyes begging 'For me, please?'. Biting his lip, as much as he hated Jakob, wanting to rip him limb from limb, his love for his wife was greater. With a huff, he stormed off, followed by the others. 

Saizo rounded the corner, but quickly pulled out his shuriken, watching the interaction in its reflection. The Princes' and Asugi formed a semi-circle around Saizo. "What's happening?" Asked Leo, but really they were all thinking it. 

"Looks like they're just talking. He's not moving much." Saizo reported back, still quite angry. "Wonder what lies he's feeding her" Takumi added to the tension. "Or if she's believing them" Leo continued onto the thought.

"She's pulled her hair over her shoulder, stroking it" Saizo added, having never seen her do that before. "She's distressed" Xander answered. "She used to do that when she thought Father was going to punish her. She's scared and stressed." The others all looked at him, wondering what was going on. Saizo quickly sheathed the shuriken. "She's coming"

Just after, Corrin turned the corner, and looked them all over, looking very upset. "Sooo...." Asugi asked, anxiously. She gulped, "He admits to helping them, but he thought they'd just rob our armory and food stores. He says he found out his parents only gave him up to protect him from assassination attempts contracted against their family, and helping them, they'd call off the contract. He had no idea it was me they were after." 

"And you believe him?" Ryoma asked, getting a nod from Corrin. "I do. I really do." 

"So where do we go from here?" Xander started. "I don't think we can just let him go without any kind of punishment."

"His intentions change nothing" Saizo growled, visibly shaking. "By his action, whether or not his intention, led to the situation you were in. Its inexcusable." "No" Corrin tried to say calmly, sounding more and more shaken. "Even if what he did led to my capture, he wasn't among the men who forced themselves on me. He shouldn't be put to death because of it..." 

"Mom, I know you want the best for everyone, but I don't think there is a way around this..." Asugi tried to reason with her. Corrin just looked away, holding back tears.

"Look I know you've all been sitting on this for a while, but I'm just absorbing it all, and it's a lot to take in, especially when I've known him since we were kids. Can I just have a little time to digest it all, think it over?" Her voice cracked several times, fighting to keep it together. The men of her life all silently agreed to let it go for now, for her. 

With a thankful nod, Corrin went to leave. Asugi gave her a big hug before she got far. "I love you Mom!" 

"I love you too son..." she whispered before freeing herself from him, and walking away.


	7. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin struggles with a difficult choice.

While everyone had agreed to give Corrin some space, just how much was never discussed. She may be sitting against a tree lost in her own thoughts, but she wasn't alone. 

In a tree to her left, Asugi perched silently in watch. To her right, Saizo resting on the mess hall's roof. Behind her, Kaze blended in with the dusk dragon statue. She was fully aware of them, her life surrounded by ninjas, she'd become very good at sensing their presence. 

They could all hear her mumbling to herself, but too far to make out just what she was saying. Her head lifted, looking up at the dawn dragon statue before her. "Asugi!" she called out suddenly, causing the young man to jump slightly. "Can you come here please?!" Without hesitation Asugi left his perch, and appeared at his Mother's side. 

In a similar fashion, Kaze joined Saizo at his guard post. "What do you think they're saying?" Kaze voiced curiously, standing shoulder to shoulder with his twin. "How should I know?" Saizo let out with a scoff, clearly irritated. 

"Well, your wife, your son, you'd know better then I would." Kaze added with a shrug. Saizo just sighed. "You know Corrin, she's trying to figure out a way Jakob can live and the rest of us will be satisfied with his punishment. But she's going to have to come to terms with the fact that not everyone is worthy of her trust." Kaze eyed him, before returning his gaze on his leige. 

Corrin and Asugi stood, sharing a quick hug before Corrin turned and walked away alone. Asugi watched her walk, waiting a moment before he was going to follow. "Care to share?" his Fathers voice rang from behind him. Asugi didn't even turn to look at him. 

"She asked me about our relationship. Yours and mine, playing out a hypothetical situation and my reaction. Then asked me about a totally different one involving her and what I'd do to protect her. It was weird..." he explained before they started walking, keeping a safe distance from Corrin. 

"Your analysis?" Saizo asked calmly. "If I had to guess..." Asugi started, clicking his tongue in thought. "I'd say she thinks the story he told her is false, and its about a woman. I haven't taken the time to get to know the guy." Saizo sighed. "Neither have I" "He's a pretty rude guy" Kaze echoed from just a few steps behind. 

They paused in perfect synchronization as Corrin entered the home tree, where everyone's bedrooms were located. "Kaze watch Jakob's room, I'll watch ours, Asugi watch the door. Go!" Saizo ordered, seperating to find a spot to follow said orders. Waiting a moment, anxiously, it was Kaze who gave the robin's whistle to signal he spotted her. Saizo slid from his branch to join Kaze. 

She was searching his room, carefully looking through his closet, desk, books, even under his matress. "What does she hope to find?" Kaze whispered, but Saizo was silent. Corrin looked frustrated, doing a slow spin, looking for something. She seemed to sigh, saying something to herself, and tapping herself on the forehead. The brothers looked even more confused as Corrin seemed to get all worked up, making large hand motions and saying something ending in her kicking the wall. 

She winced in pain, limping to the next wall to walk it off. Kaze tried to stifle a laugh, but Saizo cuffed him, nearly making him fall from the branch. Corrin paused, eyeing up the spot she kicked. She knelt down, fingers working at the crack that had appeared, prying open a small previously hidden compartment. "Did we find that in our search?" Kaze questioned, more to himself. What Corrin seemed to find inside made her smile, flipping through a pile of papers, and stopping at one near the back. Nodding to herself, she was quick to get up and leave. 

Saizo gave a sparrow's whistle, alerting Asugi that she was coming. Not only that, but she emerged quickly, and dashed off to the prison. The ninja trio not far behind. She was a fast runner, giving them trouble keeping up quietly. When they got back in ear shot of her, talking to Jakob again, her voice was raised enough that they could hear her side of the conversation.

"I knew it was bullshit because you never spoke kindly of them! It was always that you never cared to lay eyes on them again, so the sudden flip and you care about them didn't make sense! Jakob, if you tell me the truth, I can try to save you, but I can't with what you've told me. So the truth this time! Is this, or isn't it about Flora?" a pause followed, a long one. The three ninjas looked at each other in confusion on who 'Flora' is. 

"Wasn't she with Camilla when we were attacked on the sea?" Kaze seemed to recall, barely. "Ice tribe, something about the ice tribe..." he added, before Corrin's voice became audible again. 

"How long ago? .... So she could... Any idea where? ... It's not about you, anymore. It's about Flora! And if we're going to save them we need to get moving! Saizo, Asugi, Kaze, gather my Brothers in the War Tent, Now!" she called out to them, as she broke into a run, blowing past them. Asugi laughed. "So much for our legendary stealth. I'll get Takumi" before dashing off. "Leo!" claimed Kaze before running off as well.

-

Everyone gathered, talking quietly, Corrin entered, tossing the stack of papers on the table. "It had nothing to do with his parents. Jakob did what he did to try and save the life of Flora, and their unborn child" she announed, giving that a brief moment to sink in. " There is not one, not one of you who wouldn't do anything, give anything to protect your wife or your kid. That's what he did. He got a message saying Flora was missing, followed by orders by the men he helped saying they had her and if he cooperated, she'd be released. He thinks they have her, waiting in a second location, waiting for news from the men who took me that I broke to release her. So if you guys want to talk about his fate after we get back, fine, we'll discuss it." 

"Wait, where are we going?" Takumi questioned, absorbing her claims still. Corrin took a deep breath, readying herself. "We're going to where it is you guys found me, and search it for clues" 

"Are you ready for something like that?" Saizo questioned, concerned, then lent in to whisper to her. "You're still having nightmares, are you really ready to walk back into the belly of the beast?" Corrin let out a shakey breath with a nod, before announcing again. "Suit up, we leave immediately"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say Thank you to everyone actually reading this. It's an amazing feeling to see people coming back for more, enjoying this story even a little bit. I really appreciate it!
> 
> Also, there is a part coming up that could be open to readers vote again. Would you guys like to have that option again? Let me know in the comments!


	8. Seize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for Flora begins where Corrin went through hell. Will she be able to handle it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, NOW it's done.

The march to the cave of Corrin's time held captive was a long one. Not just in time traveled, but with each step forward the collective worry of Corrin's mental state weighed on everyone. They all knew that her returning here, especially so soon, could potentially break her. 

As they drew near, the group stayed hidden in the trees while Saizo, Kaze and Asugi did a perimeter sweep for activity. The wait was silent, until Xander's hand touched Corrin's shoulder. "You don't have anything to prove here. Just stand guard and we'll go looking for any clues." He told her, voice barely above a whisper. Corrin shook her head. 

"That's where you're wrong, I have something to prove, to myself. I'm going in too, and I'll be fine." She reassured him, glancing to her other brothers, as if to tell them as well. "I appreciate the concern, but I can do this" She sounded confident, but Ryoma felt the need to add. "If you change your mind after we're inside, none of us will judge you for it" Leo, Takumi and Xander all echoed the sentiment. Corrin just smiled, happy. 

"Clear" Kaze's voice echoed as the trio appeared with the group again. Still, everyone held their weapons at the ready, advancing inside in case of ambush. Once inside, the only thing that greeted them was the overwhelmingly putrid smell and the buzzing of flies. Takumi, Corrin and Asugi all coughed at the smell, taking a moment to adjust to its assult on their senses. 

"Split up" Corrin choked out past a gag. "Look for any clues to a second base. Shout if you need help. Leave no stone unturned." Each broke off to search a different area, except Saizo who refused to leave Corrin's side. Really, she didn't mind either. 

As the search traveled from one room to the next, weaved between the dried pools of blood and rotting corpses, it wasn't long until Corrin spied the familiar metal door down a long hallway. She froze in place, swearing she could hear the echo of her own pained screams, see the phantoms of the men lined up for their turn. Their laughs and jokes with each cry that rang out from her constant torment.

Saizo placed himself between Corrin and the door that was the fixation of her stare. Placing a hand on either shoulder, he looked into her eyes. "You don't have to do this, we can go outside and wait" he tried to convince her, worried. Corrin took a deep breath before returning his gaze.

"No, I need to do this. I need to face this demon, before it consumes me." her voice showed her determination as she pushed past him, past the specters of her imagination, and past the still open metal door. Saizo was on her heels, watching closely as she gazed about the room. 

The body of the man most responsible for her suffering, cold and lifeless. The shackles that held her hanging above them, she could swear they were still cutting into her wrists. As she looked around, it was as if she was looking at reflections of what had happened here, of the things that haunted her. 

"You can't hurt me anymore... You're not real! I'm still here and you aren't, what does that make me?! Be Gone! And don't come back... Leave me, I won't allow you to haunt me anymore! This is my life now! I will live it without you..." Corrin spoke to her own reflection, banishing away the memories, the pain. Not once did she faulter, and Saizo realized just how much she really did need this. Her attention turned to the mass of flesh on the ground, and mocked. "Who died for who?" 

"I found it!" Leo's voice echoed through the stone corridors, causing the group to collect at his location. While the others looked over the map, Saizo too Corrin by the hand, squeezing it. She looked up at him curiously, seeing the smile in his eye. She smiled back, shivering slightly as he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I love you" 

"I love you too, and thank you, for letting me do that..." she whispered back, before stealing a quick hug. 

"Alright we know where we're going, we got a hike ahead so lets go!" Takumi announced, rolling up the map and placing it in his waistband. As the group turned to leave, Corrin paused to grab Leo's shoulder. "You brought it, right?" Leo nodded. "But its only enough for 2" he added with concern. Corrin gave him her own nod. "That's more then enough"

-

The trek to the second location was tricky, a steep climb up a mountain toward a cave about half way up. As usual, Saizo, Asugi and Kaze broke off to scope out the area. Reporting back, they found no second entrace, but they did find a small hole acting like a window, and could hear men talking as well as a woman in pain. Corrin's temperature rose, imagining what was causing such pain. 

"We take this fast and hard, leave no man standing. Saizo will back me up. Ryoma, stay to my left, Takumi, support him. Xander at my right, Kaze, stay with him. Asugi, you and Leo stay in the back, cover our rears. Leo, once we get to her, you get her out. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine, we'll meet you back at camp. Everyone clear?" Corrin commanded, getting a unified 'clear' from everyone. Taking a deep breath, weapons ready, they charged. 

The advance was fast. the flurry of swinging blades, flying arrows and shurikens cutting down everything in their path. As they reached the back, and Flora's holding cell, a large number of men guarded the door. They wore the same red masks as the men who held Corrin. Xander and Ryoma readied their blades, but Corrin took, a step forward. Envoking the power of her dragonstone, in a rush of energy, she transformed into the silver dragon. 

She charged, and with a swing of her mighty tail, knocked all the ones in their path off to the side. _"Asugi, Leo, Now!"_ her altered voice echoed. Asugi quickly picked the lock, and once Leo reached Flora's side, pulled out a small book. He read in incantation inside, the book disintegrating as they vanished. 

Corrin's angry growl filled the chamber as a ball of energy formed at her mouth. She launched the sphere at the men she'd knocked back, an intense purple flame bursting across them, sticking to their flesh as they quickly burned to death. _"You can't hurt anyone anymore"_ her draconic voice taunted before she shifted back to her human form.

"We're done here" she spoke harshly, turning from the mass of burning flesh and walking away. "Time to head home". As she walked past Ryoma, Xander and the others, they stared in disbelief of Corrin's display of power. "Maybe we should talk about not pissing her off..." remarked Takumi. 

-

The march home was quiet at first, absorbing the fight that had happened, but shifted to happy chatter in the glow of their victory. Finally reaching the portal back to the astral plane, a large gathering of people at the infirmary caught their attention. Corrin dashed over, Saizo and Asugi quickly following. 

"What's happened? Is everything alright?" Corrin asked in a panic, looking for anyone to answer. Charlotte turned to face Corrin with a huge smile on her face. "It's a baby! She's having a baby! I can't wait to see it, oh its cute little hands..." she was bouncing up and down from excitement, but Corrin just sighed in relief. 

"Wait, has anyone gotten Jakob?! He should be here for this!" She called, just in time to see him emerge from the doors, holding a little bundle wrapped in cloth. He was grinning from ear to ear. 

"I'd like you all to meet our son, Dwyer!" the amount of giddy girly squeals was enough for Corrin, breathing a happy sigh as she turned away. 

"Corrin wait." Saizo called, leaping over to her side, taking her hand in his. "You were right, Corrin. I'm sorry. I should have listened to you." he offered apologetically, his eye not meeting her gaze. 

"No, don't be!" she insisted, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You did what you thought was right. And had I been in your shoes I'd have done the same. I'm actually surprised you didn't beat him to death when you found out..."

"Yeah, if not for Asugi, I probably would have. But with everything that's happened, I'm reconsidering my position on Jakob's punishment." Corrin's face lit up. "Really?" Saizo nodded. 

"Can't really blame the guy. When you were missing, I was losing my mind. And when we tracked you down, I wasn't just killing the men in our way, I was slaughtering them..." he sounded so dejected, yet soulful, bearing his heart to her. 

"Yeah, I figured by some of the mangled bodies we found." she joked, trying to lighten his mood. His gaze lifted to meet hers. "I love you Corrin, your kind heart and ability to trust in your friends to the very end gives me hope, that one day we can give our kids a world without war..." 

"Whoa, whoa mister, kids? We only have one you know..." Corrin interupted, but Saizo shrugged it off. "And once the war is over, maybe we can talk about fixing that" He grinned below the mask, Corrin smiling and nodding in return. Saizo slipped from Corrin's grasp, and pulled on her hand

"Come on, let's get out of here" He suggested with that slick undertone that told her he wanted some adult play time. Corrin grinned. "What did you have in mind?" she asked teasingly. Saizo gave a little shrug. "Well, all the commotion here, so close to our room, could be distracting. And we don't want people to come running when you scream, since you'll be doing a fair amount of that, I was thinking, just outside the south wall." Corrin bit her lip enthusiastically, nodding. 

They leisurely walked hand in hand, waiting to get just out of sight before Corrin dashed ahead. "Hey!" Saizo snapped, going for a grab at her butt before she slid away. As they got behind the south wall, the couple giggled in unison. Saizo pinned Corrin against the wall, removing his mask to give her a lust filled kiss, pressing against her. 

They broke apart, stripping each other frantically, taking a moment to appreciate each other's bodies before going into a passionate kiss again. Trailing kisses onto her cheek, down her neck, and down her body as he slid to his knees before her. Pushing her legs apart, Saizo's tongue flicked Corrin's clit, making her moan. He grinned, licking it more gently, then sliding his tongue in her pussy. With another moan escaping her throat, his hands gripped her theighs, pulling her weight down on his face, causing Corrin to yelp in surprise. 

Darting his tongue in and out, then shifting his licks back to her clit, Saizo slid 2 fingers inside her, relentlessly thrusting them inside her pussy. Corrin squirmed as her moans got louder, fingers digging into Saizo's hair. Her toes curled in the grass, legs twitching against him. "Saizo... I... I can't fight it! I'm Gonna!" she cried out, panting, eyes closing tight. Saizo didn't stop, not until she screamed and felt her cum all over his hand. Her juices dripping down his arm as he pulled away. 

Giving her a moment to recover, Saizo had a wicked grin on his face, making Corrin wonder what he was planning. Breath caught, Saizo began again, pinning Corrin's back against the wall, lifting her left leg to his waist. He leaned in, whispering in her ear. "I love you" before pressing his hard cock deep inside her wet pussy, making Corrin moan loudly. He thrust inside her, his own breath heavy against her neck. 

She was still so tight around him, her walls hugging his length tight, and forcing them open again with each stroke. Corrin's nails digging into the back of his shoulders, Saizo grunted, loving each moment, Corrin moaning in his ear. She started to twitch, that signature twitch that told him she was reaching her peak, and stopped. 

Corrin gave a yelp in surprise, panting as she tried to look Saizo in the eye, but kept his face against her neck. "I didn't say I was done yet!" he growled against her, letting her come down from her high. Once he was satisfied she wasn't on the brink, his thrusts resumed, deep and hard. "Ahhh! Saizo!" she cried out, loving every moment, until he stopped again. He knew each time he denied her release, her eventual orgasm would be more intense. 

Suddenly, Saizo spun Corrin around, her palms landing against the wall to keep her face from hitting it instead. Saizo's strong hands squeezed her beautifully round breasts, lightly pinching her nipples between two fingers. He thrust inside her once again, grunting with pleasure as she cried out with each stroke, each cry louder then the last. 

"Now!" he growled, commanding her, fucking her deep, feeling her shake. "SAIZO!" She screamed, her whole body starting to flail, hands clawing at the stone wall, screaming again and again as she came with such great intensity. Saizo held her tight, her intense orgasm bringing him to his peak as he released inside her. They gasped for breath together, falling forward against the stone wall. Corrin smiled, pleased. "Something like that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers Vote! Round 2!
> 
> In the upcoming chapter. Jakob's fate will be decided. I'm leaving it in the hands of the readers to decide his punishment for his actions leading to Corrin's capture. Will he:
> 
> 1 - be executed  
> 2 - imprisoned  
> 3 - removed from the army and exiled from the astral plane  
> 4 - released with a warning  
> 5 - forgiven  
> 6 - Something else (specify what)  
> 7 - Forced to live in a deeprealm with Dwyer and Flora (suggested)


	9. Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jakob's fate is decided, the war effort continues.

The time had come, Jakob’s fate was to be decided by the war council. The entire army had gathered to hear the verdict, chatting amongst themselves while they waited. Jakob, hands and feet bound to prevent escape, sat in a chair next to Flora, his head resting on hers, watching their newborn son sleep in her arms. Despite the possibly grim outcome of the day, he smiled. Nothing gave him more joy than being with them. 

Corrin, Saizo and Asugi emerged from the tent the council was convened in, pausing just outside. Saizo leaned in towards Corrin, her head nodding a moment later. His hand weaved into her hair, holding the back of her had as their foreheads touched, eyes closed for a moment. He released he as they returned to themselves, and Saizo started to walk away. Asugi gave his mother a big hug before chasing after him. Corrin took a deep breath, then heading over to Jakob and Flora, who had been watching her. Grabbing a chair, she sat in front of them. 

“So here's what's going on.” She started, taking a small gulp. “The council decided that not only as the primary victim, and your liege, that I'm too closely wound up in this matter. That my personal feelings might prevent me from making the best choice. But they wanted my testimony and my opinion on the matter none the less. I don't get a vote today. But I will be the tie breaker should it come to that. They also asked Saizo and Asugi their feelings on the matter, being my next of kin. After they spoke, we were excused. The council will make its decision and announce it to all of us when they’re ready.” 

Both Jakob and Flora made uneasy sounds, giving each other a worried glance. “Jakob, if it comes to a tie, I will choose the lesser” Corrin tried to reassure him, touching his knee. “And over half the council was there when we rescued Flora. I think, I hope they understand why you did what you did.” 

“Thank you for your kind words, Lady Corrin. But whatever punishment they choose will probably be too good for me. As your retainer, it is my duty to see to your safety, but I chose myself over you the first chance I got.” Jakob sounded remorseful, looking back over to his son with a small smile. “I am so sorry for what happened to you…” “please don't!” Corrin interrupted. “I just want to put this whole ugly thing behind us. You are still my friend, no matter what.” With a small grin, Jakob nodded. 

“Lady Corrin, one more thing. Thank you for getting Lady Hinoka to agree for me to be there for my son's birth. Even if I die today, I can die a happy man.” With that, he did sound happy. Corrin just nodded. “I just told Hinoka and Camilla to imagine their husbands weren't there when their kids were born, and they quickly agreed. It was more for Flora, but I'm glad you could be there…” Corrin tried not to look sad. If he's killed today, at least that was the last thing she could do for them. 

The chattering stopped as Ryoma, Xander, Camilla, Hinoka, Takumi, Leo, Elise, Sakura, Shiro and Siegbert all emerged from the tent. Corrin looked over her shoulder, seeing them organizing themselves. “Good luck!” She told Jakob quickly, putting her chair back before going to stand with them. It was good to seem united for the good of moral. Camilla visibly whispered something to her, getting another head nod from Corrin. She lined with the others, in no particular order.

Xander stepped forward, clearing his throat before addressing the crowd. “Thank you all for coming. The War Council has reached a verdict on the actions of Jakob leading to the capture of Corrin. After reviewing her testimony as well as the evidence found while rescuing Flora, we have decided to release Jakob from custody. This lenient verdict comes with a formal warning. Should any action, direct or indirect, be seen as an act of treason,not only will much, much harsher sentence will be given, but we’ll let Saizo have his way with you.” While laughter rang out from the last part, Jakob gulped nervously. Laslow cut Jakob free of his binds, who was quick to turn and hug Flora.

“I have something to add!” Corrin’s voice called out, hushing the crowd as they returned their attention. She stepped forward, Xander gave her a nod before stepping back. “Jakob, you are hereby removed from service as my retainer. You will be permitted to remain in the army should you choose to do so, but you no longer serve me.” Corrin turned to walk away, but Jakob called out “Lady Corrin, I understand you're upset, but please tell me what I can do to make it up to you!”

Corrin turned around to face him, and the crowd. “I am not mad at you Jakob. I do not fault you for the choice you made. But a Liege is suppose to be able to put their lives in the hands of their retainers, and trust it will be protected. I no longer feel safe putting my life in your hands. Once that trust is broken, there is no fixing it. You are still my friend and comrade, just not my retainer” her voice was calm, composed, serious. Jakob was left dumbfounded, never expecting her to release him from his service to her. Corrin turned back again, resuming her place in line next to Camilla, who in turn hugged her. Ryoma now stepped forward, addressing the crowd. 

“I hope you've all enjoyed your time off, because the war effort must continue! We resume our march toward the forgotten dragon, and ending this once and for all!” Everyone cheered, filling the air with excitement for battle. “Suit up! We leave in 20!” Ryoma called out again, getting another round of cheers from the group, who then quickly dispersed to prepare for battle. Even the Royals all separated out to get ready. 

It has been a while since she’d worn her armor. It was a strangely calming feeling as each piece was put on, tightened, sword at her hip and cape on her back. Her armor a mixture of Hoshidan and Nohrian techniques. The metalworking of Nohrian development ensured strong yet light armor. The Hoshidan steel tougher then any crafted in Nohr, also have her armor a cream coloured appearance. She felt at home in it. Saizo was also just finishing getting ready, securing the last of the blades along his arm and moving around to test they were fastened securely. Corrin watched with a smile, until he noticed her grin. 

“You sure you're ready to be in the field? No one will blame you if you sit this out.” Saizo just wanted to make sure, still worried about the lasting effects of her traumatic experience. Corrin scoffed with a grin. “So I can sit around here, boared, unguaded, with my thoughts. Hell no, I'm ready to fight. Besides, it'll be good for me. Get out some of my pent up energy and aggression.” She put up her fists, playfully jabbing at Saizo, getting a laugh from him. “Okay tough girl, I get the point.” Halting her jabs as he wrapped his arms around her. “You know I just worry about you”

“I know, and I rely on it. Keeps me grounded” sighed happily, pulling out of his hug, and taking his hand. “We should go, they're probably waiting for us. “ She recognized the pout behind his mask, but smiled as she pulled him along. Joining the still massing army, Corrin spied Azura who was talking to her husband Keaton, and their son Shigure. Corrin waved to her as she approached, Saizo just behind her. 

“Azura! How are you holding up?” She asked curiously, mental noting how big she was getting. Azura just smiled softly. “Hello Corrin. Thank you for your concern but I'm doing just fine.” Sounding calm as ever. Corrin then turned her attention to Keaton and Shigure. “You two going to make sure she's safe out there?” She teased lighty, knowing it was their only concern. “I'm sorry we have to ask you to come Azura, but your knowledge is invaluable, especially in the field. But we're getting close, and you would be able to have the baby safely once it's all over…” she tried to offer as some sort of compensation. 

-

As they army reentered Valla, Corrin got a knot in her stomach, the same she got every time they were here. She'd forgotten about it with all the recent ‘excitement’, but breathed deep and pused past it. She was to be near the head of the advance, and needed to keep her focus. The battle began, steel meeting steel, the strange purple shrouds never did fully hid Anankos’ puppets. The land divided, enemies awaiting them on either path. Leaving one to full force attack the other could get them flanked, so Ryoma and Xander took their teams in different directions to tackle them both. Corrin found herself at the head of Ryoma’s charge, fighting their way up a hill. As they reached the top, an ambush on the other side laid in wait. The leader, a man in a red mask with a long nose, pointed at the group to signal a charge. Corrin’s eyes fell on the red mask, freezing in place. Her mind raced back to the men with the red masks in the cave, her time in their grip. 

Corrin's eyes glazed over, Yato slipping from her fingers and falling into the grass. “Corrin snap out of it!” Saizo yelled, eyeing the enemy troops charging them, but Corrin wasn't home. With a growl, Saizo recklessly charged ahead, slashing at anything that got near. Ryoma, Kagero and Shiro were quick to form a wall with him, Takumi and Kiragi just behind launching arrows into the attackers. Camilla flew in above them, and diving in with her broad axe to take out what she could. Azura ran up to Corrin, seeing her eyes glazed over lost in her own minds horrors. Azura began to sing her song, trying to summon Corrin. After a moment, her eyes cleared, pulled from the illusion. Her eyes darted around, remembering where she was, the nodded a thank-you to Azura. Scooping Yato from the grass, she jumped back in, blocking a spear attack from reaching Saizo.

“Welcome back!” He called, somewhat sarcastically, launching his shuriken at the spear weilder to finish it off. “Did you miss me?” She laughed, advancing, everyone just behind her as they fought back the ambush, which was ultimately flanked by Xander’s group, clinching their victory. Once the blades had bee sheathed, the injured brought to the back to be healed, Ryoma and Saizo approached Corrin. “Corrin, we should talk” Ryoma sternly suggested, gripping her shoulder, but she already knew what they wanted to talk about. 

“You don't have to say it. I was a liability today, that could have gone very badly, and I owe my life to you, all of you. Maybe I'm not as ready as I thought…” her voice sounded less an less confident as she spoke, eyes turning downward as she finished. 

“There's no need to feel ashamed, you tested you limit, and found it today. Now you know where to keep working from” Ryoma reassured her, but shrugged. “But maybe we should shift you backward in the advances for now, until you can better conqure this.” She couldnt really argue, clearly having her out front was a bad idea.

“Should we head back? Regroup an figure out or attack on the castle?” She asked, feeling uncertain. Ryoma nodded. “Yes, we’ll head back for now.” He confirmed before going to inform the others. Saizo touched Corrin's cheek, getting her attention. He could see she was beating herself up over losing herself. She just gave a half smile, which quickly faded. “I thought I was doing better…” 

“You are, but these things take time. You went through a whole hell of a lot, things like that don't just go away overnight.” Saizo spoke from experience. Certainly not a week of torture and rape, but of other personal traumas. Corrin smiled a bit, thankful he was at her side. “Just a little more and this will all be over! I can do it, as long as I have you” she could see the smile in his eye, leaning his head in as they touched their foreheads together, eyes closed, calm, before heading back with the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The winner of the vote was number 4! Jakob released with a warning. Number 7 was very close though, only 2 points behind. I hope you liked this round of voting. More will come soon so stay tuned!


	10. Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious man bearing a strange resemblance is discovered.

Night had fallen, everyone was settling down to get some rest. Tomorrow was bound to be a long day. Corrin had trouble trying to rest. Saizo was on a later watch over Ryoma than usual, something about Kagero needed to wash the blood from her hair. Asugi didn't have any stealth missions tonight, and had already gone to bed. Corrin just sat on the edge of her bed, looking at her hands, thinking about how she'd frozen up on the battlefield. 

Was she really that pathetic? That a red mask that didn't even look that similar sent her into a whirl of memories and pain? The nightmares every night were enough, couldn't the waking world be kind to her? She was so lost in thought that it wasn't until Saizo touched her head, causing her to jump, that he was home. She sighed in relief. “How was your shift?” She asked casually, not expecting him to pull her into him, claiming her mouth with his. Corrin let out a small yelp of surprise against his lips before letting herself get caught up in them. Her hand digging into his fire red hair, feeling his hands position on her waist and between his shoulders. 

Their tongues started to dance, tapping and stroking one another as Saizo pushed Corrin onto her back. His hands guiding her down slowly. The hand on her waist found its way between her legs, lightly stroking her tight little slit, already moist. Corrin moaned against his lips, pulling away slightly. “You don't have to, it was my fault on the field today, I should….” He silenced her as his lips pressed against hers again. “Shhh” he whispered, turning to look at his hand hidden beneath her pants. In one quick motion, he yanked her pants down, exposing her beautiful folds. 

His eye filled with desire, Saizo pushed her legs open, and slid off the bed to put his head between them. His tongue strokes up her opening and flicked her clit, making Corrin tremble with pleasure each time. “Saizo.” She breathed, her fingers touching the top of his head to get his attention. Looking up, his eye met hers. “Can I taste you too?” She asked somewhat shyly. Saizo grinned, nodding, and standing to take his clothes off. Corrin followed suit, stripping down to nothing. Climbing onto the bed next to her, Saizo grinned. With his thumb and pointer finger, he made a motion around his lips like ‘I’ll clear you a place to sit’. Corrin trembled in anticipation, pushing him onto his back. 

First, she kissed his lips, fingers finding their way to his hard cock, wrapping around it. Saizo moaned against her as she did, making Corrin pull away. “Ready?” She whispered, getting a very eager head nod in response. Carefully, Corrin placed a leg on either side of his head, her hot and wet pussy just inches above his face. As much as he’d love to stare at it, the smell was intoxicating. Saizo’s hands grabbed the top of Corrin's theighs, pulling her down on his face, licking her pussy clean. Corrin moaned, fingers stroking his hard cock, leaning forward to better reach it. Her tongue licked his tip, then swirled around the head, and placed a small kiss on his his tip again. Then, she pressed the hard cock into her mouth. Saizo moaned against her pussy, making her shiver, starting with small stroked up and down his shaft. 

Moaning again, Saizo’s mouth moved up to lick her clit, inserting 2 fingers into her soaking wet pussy. Corrin moaned against the cock in her mouth, making Saizo shift to suck on her clit instead. Small stroked became long ones, her fingers playing with his balls as her mouth and tongue pleased his hard cock. Saizo moaned louder and louder, until his hand squirmed under her, pressing on her abdomen to get her to sit up.Corrin obeyed, but was confused. “I don't want to come in your mouth.” He told her before she could even ask, his tongue going crazy on her clit. Corrin cries out, moaning loudly as he thrust his fingers back into her, licking her clit. “Cum on my face!” He moaned, bringing Corrin ever closer. He didnt have to wait long, crying out in climax as her juices poured all over him. He loved it.

Setting her off to the side to catch her breath, and wipe away the excess from his face, Saizo grinned. Placing her on her back, and lifting a leg onto his shoulder, he aligned his hard cock with the entrance to her pussy, rubbing it. “Here?” He asked, shifting his head to her ass. “Or here?” He asked again. Pressing against it lightly. Corrin swallowed hard, deciding. As he shifted again, pressing the head of his cock against her pussy, her hands grabbed his hips, pulling him inside of her a little. Saizo grinned, sliding the rest of the way inside her. He couldn't help but watch as that tight pussy gobbled up every inch of his cock again and again as he thrust it into her. Corrin tried to bite her lip, holding back screams, loving each and every moment. 

With a groan, Saizo's pace quickened, harder thrusts deep inside of her as he drew near. “Oh Gods, Corrin! I'm gonna cum!” He forced out between thrusts, reaching his peak. “Cum for me!” She cried in response, sending him over the edge. Forcing his cock in as deep as it could go, filling her up as she trembled under him. He pulled away, collapsing onto the bed next to Corrin who was still panting. “I love you Saizo.” She gasped, curling up with him. He just smiled, placing a kiss on her forehead. “I love you too, sleep well Corrin”

-

For the first night since her rescue, Corrin slept through the night with no nightmares. She felt so light and full of life, and it showed on the battlefield. They got to the stone castle, sneaking inside the back way to avoid detection. As they clear halls of guards, they came across a hall with doors lining both sides. They split up into groups of 2, opening doors and figuring out what was behind each. With Kagero with Shiro, Saizo went with Ryoma, Asugi with his new girlfriend Sophie, and Corrin with Leo. 

Room to room they cleared, each mostly empty, devoid of life. The next door they tried was different, inside was a man in a white cloak, chained to the floor. As the door opened, he jumped, going as far back from them as his chains would allow. “Stop! Don't kill me! Please!” He cried out, shaking. Leo was poised to strike, in case he gave them any trouble. “Who are you?” He demanded, but the mysterious man shook his head. “I don't know. I woke here like this one day, no memory of anything before, and been here ever since.” 

Leo and Corrin exchanged glances, both still standing at the ready. “Show us your face” Corrin said much calmer than Leo's tone. The man's trembling hands slowly rose to the hood of his cloak, revealing a familiar face. He looked shockingly like Shigure, even down to the blue hair, but older, late 30s to early 40s perhaps. “Do you think it's possible?” She directed at Leo, looking at one another. “Azura said her father looked a lot like Shigure, do you think this is her Father?” Leo looked at the trembling man again, uncertain. “He could be deceiving us, planted here make us lower our guard and attack” 

Corrin was less convinced of his theory, as Odin and Niles approached them having completed their doors. Corrin sheathed her sword, telling them to stay with Leo while she fetched Azura. Leo didn't drop his guard, ready to strike. Odin spoke up however. “M'lord, I sense a great aura of importance around this man! He may very well be the key to our victory!” He insisted with much enthusiasm, earning a small chuckle from Leo, he would wait for Corrin and Azura. As they returned, Keaton and Shigure close behind, Corrin pointed into the room Leo guarded. “In there, tell me if you recognize him” Odin and Niles stepped back to make room, Azura gazing upon the mysterious man. She withdrew, looking at Corrin. 

“You're right, the resemblance is uncanny, but he is not my father.” Azura ever calm reported. Corrin felt unsure. “Maybe he's more distantly related? Perhaps a cousin or an uncle?” Azura shook her head. “My father had no siblings, and he's much too young to be a grandfather or more.”

Corrin sighed, the knot in her stomach turning uneasily, making her feel sick. “Maybe one of the healers can restore his memory, or a spell…”

“Corrin he could be dangerous!” Leo snapped, but Corrin fought back. “He could also be vital to victory, or useless, but if he was important to Anankos, he wouldnt be chained up here. And I'm not about to go around killing innocent people on ‘what ifs’.” she sighed, pausing. “Would a consensus vote work for you? We let the council decide what to do with him?” Leo sneered but nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for Readers Vote again!  
> you decide the fate of the mysterious blue haired stranger! 
> 
> 1 - he's a danger, kill him  
> 2 - hes not worth our time, leave him there  
> 3 - he could have important information, question him  
> 4 - he's an innocent man, bring him along  
> 5 - he's an innocent man, cut his chains and send him on his way.  
> 6 - suggest another path!  
> Suggestions that are seconded will be added here. Votes can be changed up until voting closes, on Wednesday


	11. Friend or Foe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group debates what to do with the blue haired man.

With Leo’s agreement, Corrin turned to Odin and Niles. “Would you be so kind as to fetch Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, Xander and Camilla please?” She asked calmly, both of Leo's retainers looking to him for confirmation. He nodded to them, Odin added something about the swiftness of the dark, and was off! Corrin admittedly hadn't had many interactions with Odin, and always seemed to catch her off guard with his quirks. 

“Is he always that… eccentric? “ Corrin felt compelled to ask, glancing to her younger brother, who laughed a little. “You get used to it after a while. For all his eccentricities, he's been an invaluable retainer.” Leo spoke caringly about him, obviously valuing his place by his side. They glanced in at the blue haired stranger again, who was still shaking a bit with every look. His chains weren't long enough for him to reach the door, so they were safe where they stood. 

“What are you going to do with me?” He asked, sounding scared. Corrin sighed a little, this whole situation made her uneasy. “We're going to decide that very soon…” she tried to sound calm, not wanting him to panic or that could make things harder. 

Corrin's siblings approached, each with their retainers just behind to help guard them. Shiro and Siegbert ever in their Fathers shadows when it came to political duty. Saizo shifted so he was standing equal distance between Ryoma and Corrin, Beruka and Peri shifted to watching the man with the blue hair so they could talk. 

“The resemblance is down right ominous…” Ryoma started, rather surprised at his appearance. Corrin jumped in “Azura swears he's not related to her, so it must be coincidence only. But the fact remains, what do we do with him? He's here unguarded, with no memories. If we leave him he could announce our presence, if we bring him with us it could turn out he's actually a danger.” The group fell quiet as each considered the options, it was Takumi to turns to Leo with an idea. 

“You know a lot about magic, is there some kind of spell, incantation or something that could help him get his memories back? Maybe he knows something that could be useful” Leo shook his head. “Not that I know of, but that doesn't mean one doesn't exist, just that I don't know of it.” He stated plainly, his eyes darting back to the man briefly to keep tabs on him. Xander spoke up next “it might be worth our time to try and find one, to see if he knows any of Anankos’ weaknesses for us to exploit” Ryoma nodded in agreement. Hinoka spoke up. 

“we need somewhere to take him. I don't think bringing him home is a good idea” a murmur of agreement echoed between them, but the case of ‘then where’ becomes the issue. Corrin had an idea. “What about the fortress at the bottomless gorge? It's not far from a way home, it's got cells to hold him in while we figure this out, and it's away from pretty much everyone.” 

No one else had any better ideas, so the plan was agreed upon. A length of rope was used to bind the stranger's hands before Saizo picked the lock, and the army retreated. The walk was silent, an unspoken agreement that any information overheard could be used against them. Until this mystery man could be better identified as friend or foe, best be sure he has nothing to go on. Approaching the portal, Corrin did not hesitate to use her cape to blindfold the man. Once in the Astral plane, the army split up. Those whos skills were not needed broke off. Odin and Niles were sent to fetch Leo's tombs from his room, Hana and Subaki for Sakuras scrolls. Orochi went to retrieve her own scrolls, Beruka was sent to a library in Nohr to get any books she could on the topic of memory restoration, and Reina to another in Hoshido. 

A smaller party consisting of Corrin, Saizo, Kaze, Ryoma, Kagero, Xander, Peri, Laslow, Leo, Sakura, Camilla and Selena headed for the fortress. It wasn't far, over 2 bridges and a short walk south. Crossing the second bridge, Corrin let out a pained sigh, causing Saizo to nudge her. He looked concerned. 

“You okay?” He spoke softly, but in the silent stroll, every one could hear. Corrin nodded, holding her hand over her stomach, clenching it into a fist, then twisting her hand, signalling her stomach was in knots. “Doesn't that usually…” he started, but was quickly cut off. “Usually, not today for some reason. Probably just nerves.” Corrin added calmly, again trying to keep the blue haired man's knowledge limited. 

Once the fort was reached, the man was released into a cell. Selena and Laslow quickly offered to stand first guard, while the others tried to find a spell that might work. The retainers sent to fetch books and scrolls soon arrived, everyone spilling over their text to find something, anything. Saizo, Kaze and Kagero were admittedly not as good at these kinds of things, and ended up being organizers of discarded books and scrolls, as well as fetching water or anything else the others desired. Corrin fell back in her chair, taking a deep breath. Her stomach in knots, head feeling sore from all the research, she needed a break.

Standing from her chair, both Saizo and Kaze were quick to react, asking if she needed anything. “Just a little break, some fresh air maybe to clear my head.” Corrin smiled through it, stretching before turning to leave. Kaze dashed along after her, holding the door for her. Saizo gave Kaze a glance unmistakably meaning ‘keep her safe’, which was met with a ‘yeah duh’ type shrug before they departed. As they strolled, Kaze kept back a few feet out of respect, but Corrin sighed, frustrated. “Kaze, why don't you walk with me? You know, keep me company instead of this stalker type stuff that got old a long time ago?” 

Kaze laughed audibly, stepping up beside her. “Sorry Lady Corrin. I'm so used to be a shadow warrior that it's just habit. What did you want to talk about?” He asked casually, always feeling comfortable around her. “How's everything going with Mozu?” Corrin responded, setting off once again. Kaze smiled, keeping in pace with her.

“Great actually. She's really sweet and gotten to be a bit competitive over some of the things we do together. She thinks she can beat me with her cooking, and it's been really close sometimes, but I still end up winning” Kaze sounded genuinely happy, making Corrin smile that despite his commitment to her, his personal life wasn't suffering. They turned a corner, down the hall to the cell where the blue haired man was being kept. 

“Lady Corrin.” Kaze spoke, stopping as he did. “Do you mean to pay a visit to our captive?” 

“Yes, I do” she said plainly. “He might not even be a danger, and I convinced Leo not to kill him in the stone castle. I feel he's my responsibility.” Kaze wasn't so sure. “But Laslow and Selena are watcing him, he's fine”

“Please?” Corrin asked with a bit of a pout. “The 3 of you will be right there, and I just thought I'd talk to the poor guy. 5 minutes? Please?” Kaze sighed, who was he to say no? She's his boss after all. 

The sound of Laslow and Selena talking could be heard as they approached, but they quickly became quiet as Corrin and Kaze drew near. Corrin turned to look in the cell. The blue haired man had settled down, sitting calmly on the bed in his cell. “How are you doing? Need anything?” Corrin asked politely, trying to read him. “You're the lady who saved me in that place, right?” He asked calmly, sounding more confident now. “Well, I don't know about that…” Corrin replied, shrugging her shoulders. “I think any number of us would have done the same” 

The blue haired man stood, watching her carefully, approaching the bars. “Such remarkable eyes…” he whispered, almost longingly. Corrin coughed, taking a step back. “Yes, my husband sure thinks so too” she shot out quickly, defensive that she was not one to be admired in such ways. His eyes scanned her, stopping back on her face. “I can't help but notice your ears, very pointed, unusual, beautiful” Corrin was tiring of this already. “My mother gave them to me. Seems you're doing fine, I should…” 

Cut off by a strange purple energy that surrounded her, pulling her aggressively against the bars of his cage. Kaze reacted, palming his shuriken just to get blasted by a wave of the same energy. It not only knocked him backward, but unconscious. Corrin struggled while Selena cried out “What are you doing?! Stop!” Drawing her weapon, just for her and Laslow to also get blasted. Corrin felt like great big sandbags had been tied to her limbs, making them difficult to move, but as his attention was distracted by Selena and Kaze, she managed to retrieve the whistle from around her neck. His attention returned to her in time to see her blow into it, but no sound was made. 

He laughed, his voice dark and foreboding, seeming to echo with another's. _“Dout sepa tepohaic coanwor dout kurjh ihk karif kiri drong”_ pulling a pendant on a chain out from under his cloak, opening it. A small purple spiraling energy sphere appeared, his hand guiding it toward her. Corrin blew into the whistle again, still silent.  
_“Kiwieg sia raviwrle but qu sini!”_ He shouted at her, pressing the energy into her chest, just as a fist punched him right in the face, sending him flying backward into the wall of his cell. The energy released Corrin, letting her see Saizo standing above her, who was fast to grab the man, lifting him up with his back slammed against the wall.

“What did you do to her?!?!” He screamed in the man's face, who grinned an evil grin. _“Wux tepoha jalyur woari! Jacioniv sepa geou whedabtor vu xkhat sini ekess meage!”_  
Saizo growled, delivering one more punch straight to the man's face, knocking him unconscious. Saizo's attention turned back to Corrin, dropping the limp man carelessly. She looked confused, looking herself over. “Are you alright?” He asked worridly, kneeling next to her. “I'm fine. Not a mark on me, I dont feel strange, I'm… fine” She looked up at Saizo with an equally confused expression. 

Ryoma, Xander, and Peri came running up, seeing the site before them. 4 people unconscious and Saizo knelt next to Corrin looking somewhat relieved. “What happened here?” Ryoma asked in more of a demanding tone. Saizo helped lift Corrin to her feet, turning to her brothers to explain. “I came over to check on things, he got all weird, so I was going to leave when he used some sort of magic. Blasted Kaze, Laslow and Selena, and restricted me. He put some kind of spell on me, but I don't feel anything.” 

Saizo didnt hesitate, sweeping Corrin up in his arms. “I'm bringing her to Leo and Lady Sakura” he more told Ryoma and Xander, dashing off with her while they cleaned up the ‘mess’. “Saizo I can walk you know!” Corrin protested. “Not risking it” he very calmly answered, but she could tell beneath the surface he was scared. Reaching the research area again, Saizo placed Corrin in a chair while Leo and Sakura approached curiously. “What's going on? Why did you dash off like that, and where are the others?” Leo questioned, but Saizo wasn't about to let up on his priority.

“A magic spell has been cast on her. Break it” his gruff voice demanded, anger hiding the fear. Leo sighed. “Can you describe it at all?” Corrin nodded. “It was a purple swirling orb of energy. Small enough to fit in the palm of your hand. He pushed it into my chest, but I don't feel anything…”

The next while was spent having Leo, then Sakura, then Orochi looking Corrin over. Tried as they might to detect a spell on her, they couldn't. There was no trace of any magic radiating from her, until they all agreed that the spell must have failed and she’s fine. Saizo sighed in relief, placing a hand on Corrin's shoulder. She touched his hand, trying to comfort him. “Told you I was fine” She smiled, but Saizo had other ideas. “Don't go near him again!” He snapped, not meaning to be harsh with her. Corrin understood this and nodded. “Don't have to tell me twice!” 

Saizo sighed touching his forehead to hers, Corrin's hand finding its place on the back of his neck as he did. “I think it's time we call it a night.” Xander spoke up, rejoined by Kaze, Selena and Laslow. Kagero quickly disappeared to find Ryoma. Corrin and Saizo decided to head home as well. They set off together back to the astral plane, hand in hand. As soon as they reentered the astral plane, Corrin released a happy sigh. “That's better…” she whispered, catching Saizo’s attention. “The knot finally let go?” He asked in conformation. Corrin nodded. “And now I'm starving! Dinner?” She asked back to her cheery self. 

-

The sound of heavy breathing filled Corrin’s ear, tickling her neck with each breath, making her stir from her slumber. She could feel a strong hand grasp her breast, squeezing it. “Oh!” She moaned lightly, giggling, until that hand squeezed it too hard, hurting her. “Not so rough Saizo. I'm still waking up!” She pleaded, wincing from his grip. “No!” He growled in her ear, his voice heavy with lust. Without warning, he roughly shoved a finger into her ass, making Corrin yelp in a mix of surprise and pain. She tried to look over her shoulder at him, just to have his hand meet her face and shove it back down. 

“Only do what I tell you, bitch!” He growled angrily. Something was wrong, he never talked to her like that, even when they played rough in bed. “Saizo, what's going…” she tried to ask, before he slapped her face, hard. “Did I say you could speak!” He yelled at her, angry. Corrin had enough, and tried to slide away, just to have Saizo grip her neck, forcing her down. His fingers seemed to drain every ounce of strength from her. Trying to fight back, weak. “Now you’re going to get it!” His angry voice taunted, removing his finger, forcing her unprepared ass open with his hard cock. Corrin cried out in pain. 

“Help!” She screamed, knowing Kaze’s room was next to theirs, praying he’d hear her. He did, bursting in their room a moment later, Asugi right behind him, both seeming to take a moment to absorb the situation. “Help!” She cried out to them again, pain written all over her face as Saizo was now fucking her hard. They shared a laugh, watching, approaching with wicked grins on their faces. “We’ll help you!” Kaze laughed, stripping his pajama pants away exposing his long throbbing cock. “Help you shut up and take it, like a whore should!” His voice growled, pressing the head of his cock against her lips. Still held down by the neck, she had nowhere to go, holding her mouth shut tight to refuse him. 

He held her nose, refusing her air until she opened her lips to gasp. His thumb forced his way between her teeth, prying her mouth open. “Bite it and I’ll beat you to an inch of your life!” He growled, shoving his cock in her mouth, relentlessly fucking her face, Corrin only able to grab small breaths through her nose when his length didn't block her throat. Saizo started grunting as he fucked her ass, his fingers digging into her neck. A strong set of hands grabbed her hips, pulling her to the edge of the bed. Saizo had to shift to resume his thrusts, as her leg was forced into the air, another hard cock penetrated her pussy, making her feel like she was about to be ripped apart.

Corrin silently cried, too weak to fight them off, shutting her eyes tight and wishing it was over. Kaze laughed at her feeble attempt. “You didn’t think you’d actually gotten away from us, did you?” He taunted. “Once we’re done with you here, it's back to your cell! You'll never get away!” He laughed maniacally. Corrin's eyes opened, Kaze was replaced by the leader of the men in the red masks. Saizo and Asugi replaced by his minions. Saizo’s voice rang in her ear, getting louder and louder. “Corrin, Corrin, Corrin”

Her eyes snapped open, seeing Saizo laying on his side in front of her, propped up on his elbow and hand on her shoulder. Jumping back with cry of fear, she fell out of bed with a loud thud. “Are you okay?” Saizo asked as he jumped up. Quickly sliding across the floor, Corrin grabbed Yato, pointing it at Saizo. At that moment, Kaze and Asugi burst through the door. “We heard a crash!” Asugi announced, in time to see Corrin point the blade at him and Kaze, her arm shaking. “Stay back!” she cried out, sliding back until her back was against the wall. Saizo tried to approach her slowly, hands up to show he meant no harm. 

“It was just a dream, you're not in any danger.” He calmly tried to tell her, but she turned, pointing the sword at him. Terror was written all over her face. “If you're really you then tell me something no one else knows!” her voice panicked, scared. “Tell me what happened the first time I saw your face without your mask!” Saizo took a deep breath, not really wanting to voice it. 

“You were teasing me with kisses along the line of my mask, then tried to slip it off. I stopped you because I was so nervous. You looked so disappointed, I changed my mind and kissed you instead. The first time I tasted something sweet that I liked… “ he told her very calmly, watching her expression soften, lowering her blade. Asugi tried to approach, just for the blade to shoot up, pointed at him. 

“Corrin it's okay. None of us are going to hurt you!” Saizo tried to reassure her, kneeling next to her, touching her leg softly. “You're safe, it was all just a dream…” he tried again, seeing her start to calm, but still uncertain. 

“If I told you something secret, would that make you feel better?” Asugi offered, kneeling down to try and seem less threatening. Corrin nodded, her eyes glued on him. 

“When I was a kid in the Deeprealm, you brought me all kinds of candy when you came to visit. Once you brought me a popping candy, but I didn't know that, swallowing a whole bunch at once. I thought my throat was exploding as they started to pop, and you laughed so hard you couldn't tell me it was the candy…” Asugi laughed a little while remembering, but felt better as Corrin seemed to trust him now, letting him inch closer to her. 

Corrin was calming, but the realization she had pointed her sword at them all, ready to kill them hit her hard. Her breath became short again, looking between them. “Oh Gods. I almost killed you… I was ready to strike you down where you stood. Oh Gods….” she trembled, guilt washing over her in waves. Asugi said nothing as he hugged her, Kaze joining them on the floor with a hand on her leg to try and comfort her. 

“Please forgive me!” She begged, her eyes looked back and forth between them. Saizo leaned in, placing his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. Corrin seemed to calm down again, taking a few deep breaths, shutting her eyes as well. “You have nothing to apologize for.” Saizo whispered softly, Asugi quickly echoed. “It's okay Mom, we love you!” Saizo pulled away, giving Corrin a loving gaze, which she returned before turning into Asugi’s hug. 

He held her tight, then looked up at his Father with a worried expression. Saizo gave him a quick look to the door with a small head gesture. Asugi nodded in understanding. “Hey Mom” he started, looking down at her. “I forgot to tell you, I made you your favourite candy! Why don’t you and I go have some under the stars? The fresh air will make you feel better.” Corrin looked up at her son's smiling face, and nodded, standing with a little help from Saizo. As they went for the door, Saizo and Kaze stood shoulder to shoulder. She turned to look at them once, Saizo making a small gesture for her to go, as they did. 

“Do you think that had anything to do with…” Kaze started, but was interrupted by a slamming wardrobe door and Saizo's clearly agitated voice. “It has everything to do with him.” He growled, slipping a shirt over his shoulders. Tying it in place. “Where are you going?” Kaze asked worridly, recognizing Saizo's expression for one of thinly masked rage. 

“Nobody hurts Corrin! She's been through enough. So I'm going to get that blue haired fuck to tell me exactly what he did to her!” His voice filled with anger and hatred, pausing just long enough to pull his mask over his face before storming out. “Then I'm going to make him regret it!”


	12. The Ones We Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saizo tries to find a way to help Corrin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote the interaction between Saizo and the blue haired man 3 times. Hopefully you guys think this one is worthwhile. 
> 
> Fair warning, DLC content spoilers ahead.

Nothing could stop him. A man possessed by anger and rage, a man on a mission of retribution. Fists clenched so tight they nearly drew blood, muscles shaking in not just his unbridled hatred, but anticipation. Saizo could already imagine himself ripping his target apart, piece by piece. Ripping each finger off one at a time, breaking his arms and twisting them free. How he'd love to hear the scream in agony until he drew his last breath. But no, this blue haired man did something to the woman he loved, and he needed to know how to reverse it. The only thing that would keep him from running wild from bloodlust.

Saizo's pace was just short of a run, making short work of the travel from the astral plane portal to the fortress. As he approached the cell, eyeing the man sleeping on the bed, he paused for a moment. Saizo knew he needed to cool down, that if he went in at this moment he was liable to beat the blue haired man to death, but that wouldnt help Corrin. He needed to figure out how to fix her first, then he could bathe in blood. Several deep breaths later, Saizo opened the lock, and grabbing the blue haired man by his cloak, and slammed his back against the wall, waking him with a shock. As best he could, Saizo tried to control his tone, sounding threatening, yet in control. 

“Listen asshole, you've pissed off the wrong man when you attacked Corrin! Now you're going to tell me how to undo what you did. Refuse, and I'll be your personal tormenter for the rest of your pitiful life!” He growled quite angrilly, having to clench his teeth to remain in control. Shaken, the blue haired man blinked in confusion at Saizo's words. “Did you say Corrin?” He was quickly silenced by a jab to the gut. “Don't speak her name! Just tell me how to help her!” 

Coughing, and regaining his breath, the blue haired man looked very confused. “Where is she? Is she okay? What happened?” Saizo growled, slamming the man's back against the wall again, making him cry out in pain. “You attacked her! Forced some kind of spell on her. And you are trying my patience! If you like having fingers I suggest answering me! How do I undo the spell?!” 

He looked confused, like he was trying to remember. It was taking too long, Saizo dropped him to his feet, ramming his shoulder into the man's chest. Winded and off balance, Saizo grabbed his left hand, then his baby finger. “Wait!” He cried breathlessly, coughing, then panting. 

“The girl with the red eyes, and the pointy ears, that was Cor-ah… her?” Saizo's silent stare told him it was, he looked down, reflecting. “She's grown up so beautifully…” he muttered to himself, but Saizo was not willing to wait, yanking on his finger, dislocating it. The blue haired man yelped as Saizo growled. “Next time it comes off!” 

After 2 deep breaths, he spoke calmly. “Her soul has been infected by the corrupted soul of Anankos. He's trying to control her” “How do we reverse it?!” Saizo demanded, his grip remaining tight. 

“You need to retrieve the corrupted piece she's been infected with, then purify her soul before it's completely tainted “ He told Saizo cooperatively, his stare even with Saizo's. “I can retrieve it..” “You're not going anywhere near her!” Saizo shouted, before being shouted at by the man. “Only a dragon can retrieve that soul fragment. I doubt that your group has a Dragon besides Corrin, and even she is untrained on how!” Saizo shifted his grip to the next finger, quickly dislocating it. 

“Try my patience some more! I dare you!” He growled angrily, having to bite his lip to stop himself from just ripping his fingers off. “What choice do you have? You either let me save her, or she's going to become a slave to Anankos.” His voice gained strength, standing up to Saizo, who was unimpressed with his sudden growth of a spine. 

“And how am I supposed to trust you won't just attack her again?!” He practically roared at the blue haired man, who growled under his breath. “Because Corrin is my daughter!” Enraged by his lie, Saizo delivered a punch to his face, breaking his nose. The man shouted in pain, but refused to back down. 

“You expect me to believe that?! Attacking your own daughter?!” Saizo shouted in his face, but he was cut off by the blue haired man. “That same fragment I placed in her was controlling me. Now that it's in her, I am free of it. But to save her, I'll take it back!” 

It seemed his options were limited. Take a gamble that he was telling the truth, and possibly save her, or don't take the risk and lose her for sure. Growling under his breath, it wasn't a choice at all. Bringing him to the astral plane wasn't a good idea either. Saizo tossed the blue haired man against the wall. Giving Saizo the opportunity to leave the cell and lock it. He left silently, thinking about his words, if they were true and who was needed to complete this task. One thing he couldn't deny was the look in his eyes, of a Father fighting for their child. 

His mind raced as he reentered the astral plane, looking around for Corrin and Asugi. He spied their backs, sitting below a cherry tree, Asugi’s arm around his Mother. It was very calming, oddly how much. Until he realized something was wrong. Corrin was holding her head, Asugi looking scared and lost. He bolted to them, Corrin mumbling to herself. “Confn ekess ve sia vrak, confn ekess ve vir qe sini, faestir onureth ve vur vucot wer totafit di vi ithquent.” Over and over again, oblivious to her surroundings. 

Saizo looked to his son, his eye demanding an explanation. “It started with her asking me to speak up, when I hadn't said anything at all. She was hearing things until it became this!” He sounded panicked. “Where is Kaze?” Saizo barked, shifting Corrin into his arms. “He went to get Sakura!” Asugi blurted, helping shift Corrin over. “Get Azama, Orochi, and Ryoma. Tell them to bring whatever they need for a purification and meet us at the Fortress. “ Saizo added before turning and running. She kept mumbling to herself, her eyes never opening. Saizo's feet flew back to the cell of the blue haired man. 

Cradling her head in his arm, setting her legs down to aiw his shuriken at the blue haired man. “Heal her! Try anything else and I'll kill you now!” Saizo growled. The blue haired man said nothing as his hand hovered over her chest. Soon the swirling purple orb exited her body, floating back into his palm. With a quick motion, he closed his hand, shattering the orb. But Corrin's condition did not change. “It can't corrupt her further, but her soul still needs repairing.” His voice was calm, when Asugi and the others came running up. “Purify her!” Saizo snapped at them. Azama was fast to place the charm he'd already written on her chest, chanting some incantation. 

Corrin stopped mumbling, breathing became more and more normal as she looked up, seeing Saizo. Corrin let out a small laugh. “What's so funny?” Saizo asked her, confused. She smiled. “Every time my ass needs saving, here you are, saving it.” She let out with a small laugh, while Saizo smiled back to her. “Well, I did make you a promise…” with a sigh of relief, Corrin gave Saizo a big hug, which he happily returned. 

After a moment, Saizo stood, placing Corrin on her feet. “You claim to be a dragon. Who are you really?” Saizo asked of the blue haired man, curbing his anger after the cooperation. The man gave a sigh. 

“I'm more accurately part of a Dragon. I'm the severed heart of Anankos.” Everyone froze in shock. Anankos looked between them, signing. “I am also the part that Fathered Corrin” he added to their process list. 

“But, Sumeragi is my father…” Corrin stated still in shock. ,”No he isn't “ Ryoma calmly announced from the back. “When Mikoto came to Hoshido, you were an infant Corrin. Sumeragi adopted you. Mikoto swore us to secrecy about it, and never revealed the name of your true father.” 

Corrin looked absolutely shocked, but Anankos spoke up again. “That is why you have elongated ears, it's a sign of the purity of your dragon blood.” 

“Okay slow down!” Corrin called out, sighing heavily. “If you're my real father, why did you attack me? And what did you do?” Anankos sighed. 

“Once he had found me again, I was given a shard of his twisted soul. It blocked my memories and controlled me, since I am just a fragment of who he is. I couldn't stop myself from trying to corrupt you as well” he tried to explain calmly, but Corrin looked distressed. 

Ryoma had a question, and so spoke up. “Are you able to effect the other at all? Such as shared injuries or effect his mind “ Anankos shook his head. “No, I am a part of him, but we are separated. I cannot sense any of his thoughts or plans, and cannot alter him in any way.” 

“So our objective stays the same” Saizo added, but Corrin had her own question. “If we defeat the other Anankos, what happens to you?” 

“I don't know.” Anankos answered calmly. “But that should not stop you from achieving your goal. Before he ripped me from him, it was his desire to be stopped. Knowing his madness was taking hold, and would become what he is now. You should end the forgotten dragon.” 

Corrin looked conflicted, this whole thing was about not wanting to kill any of her family, regardless of blood relations. Now here was a member she never knew of, standing as her true enemy. But it wanted to be ended? “Mom?” Asugi asked quietly in concern. 

“Mom?!” Anankos blurted out in surprise, looking at the young boy who couldn't have been more the 8 years her junior. “Oh, um…” Corrin paused, composing herself. “My son Asugi and you already know my husband, Saizo.” Anankos nodded. “That explains a lot…” 

Corrin sighed “I think we need to keep all this between us. We can't stop now, we're so close! If we don't, he'll destroy everything. We have to finish this!” She sounded confident, the others all agreeing with her. Anankos smiled to himself. “Just as strong and beautiful as your Mother!” 

“Don't!” Corrin yelled, louder then she had intended. “Just don't…” she repeated, before walking away. Ryoma addressed the others still around. “Head back, get some rest. Tomorrow, we end this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The words Corrin was saying in Draconic were 'come to me my child, come to me and be mine. Serve under me and know the favor of a god!" For anyone who was curious. 
> 
> Also, another readers vote at the end of the next chapter!


	13. The Time Has Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle against Anankos begins

It was a quiet walk back home. The stars were shining in the cloudless sky, the moon full illuminating Saizo's walk home. Corrin had taken off ahead of him, he thought it best to give her a bit of space to digest. But she never left his line of sight. Entering their room a few moments behind her, Corrin was sitting on the edge of the bed. Head in her hands, staring at the floor. When the lock clicked, she looked up, giving Saizo a soft smile. “Ah my Knight in shining armor!” She teased lightly, standing as he drew near. 

“I prefer shadow armor, personally” he joked back, knowing she was just playing off her worries. Corrin's eyes looked away, obviously still processing. “Are you having second thoughts?” Saizo asked bluntly, no need to dance around it. 

“No. No, I just, want all of this to be over! No more death threats, no more captives, no more war. It all stems from Anankos. The Dragon not the man in prison… we face him tomorrow. It's going to be the biggest battle anyone here has been in. We're going to try and fight a Dragon!”  
The fear in her voice was unmistakable, even though she tried to hide it. “And then we add on the fun of figuring out what to do with Mr. ‘I'm your Dad’...” She rambled on, starting to pace around the room. “I mean if he's still there when we get back we have to figure out what to do with him, and where does he fall? Ryoma and Xander are going to…” 

Corrin was silenced by Saizo’s lips pressed against hers, his eye shut, gently guiding her against the wall. “No more. There will be time to worry later. Tonight, you need to be calm, and rest.” A blush lit up Corrin's cheeks, a small smile curving her lips. “I can't just shut off my brain…” she tried to argue, silenced once again by his lips, turning into a passionate kiss. As he broke away, leaving Corrin a bit breathless, and whispered into her ear. “Then allow me to properly distract you.” 

Turning his face into her neck, lightly nibbling on her skin, Corrin's eyes rolled back. Taken in by the feeling of his teeth grazing her skin, his warm breath against her. She didn't even notice his hand slip beneath her night shirt, until he playfully teased her nipple that is. Lightly taking it between his finger and thumb, then pulling away quickly, sending little shockwaves up her spine. Her hands found their way onto the back of his neck and the small of his back, caught up in his kind attentions to her. He took the same nipple again, lightly twisting from side to side, making Corrin's breath become choppy, pleased. 

He pulled away suddenly, looking Corrin up and down. Her face red from arousal, breath heavy, watching him in confusion. She wasn't thinking anymore, perfect. Without a word, Saizo lifted the shirt from her body, Corrin's arms raising to help get it off easily. Tossed aside without care as he gazed at her chest, Saizo grabbed her breasts, quickly taking her left nipple in his mouth. Corrin moaned as he licked and sucked at her, tongue doing circles around it, then flicking across it lightly. His hand cupped her other breast, thumb playing with her other nipple to drive her even more crazy. 

Corrin pulled the tie of Saizo's shirt, the material falling loose around him. Without releasing her nipple from his mouth, he shrugged away the shirt, falling to the floor behind him. His hands quickly resumed their position, only to have him trail kisses along one breast, up the other until he took her right nipple in his mouth to suck on. Corrin moaned once again, her hand reaching out to him, fingers finding his already rock hard dick through his pants. Saizo groaned against her breast as she started the trail her fingers up and down the bottom side of his length. This caused him to shift one hand to inside her shorts, running a finger along her slit through her wet panties. 

She moaned louder as his middle finger teased her clit, rubbing the nub up and down, a little faster with each delicious moan. Breaking off from her breast, he stopped to gaze at her again, her heavy breathing making her chest rise and fall quickly, causing a slight jiggle in her beautiful breasts. Corrin's eyes also explored his chiseled chest, each muscle clearly defined. Without warning she dropped to her knees, kissing Saizo's head through the fabric. He groaned, placing a palm against the wall, watching her. Her delicate fingers gripping his waistband, pulling his pants down carefully until his cock sprang free of its confines. It greeted her with a bead of precum, which she licked up before swirling her tongue around his tip. 

Saizo moaned as her tongue made larger circles, including more and more of his head with each lap. But as she took him into her mouth, he couldn't help but place a hand on her head, feeling it move back and forth as her lips stroked him. Her tongue actively played, stroking his length side to side as her lips continued to make long strokes up and down his cock. As her hands grabbed his ass, she pulled him in, pushing his cock to the back of her throat, fighting past the urge to gag. After a moment, pressing his head into her throat, her lips slipping all the way to the base of his cock. She flexed the muscles in her throat, stroking him in a whole new way. Without realizing it, Saizo's hand held her head in place rather firmly, lost in the pleasure of her deep throating. 

It wasn't until her hand was tapping at him he realized she needed to breath, and pulled away. Coughing a bit, then tossing a smile his way, Corrin licked the underside of his length, sending more pleasure through him. Once again she took him into her throat, Saizo mindful of his hands this time, fighting the urge to buck his hips into her. As she again released him, Saizo was quick to drag her to her feet, and claim her mouth with his own. Kissing her deep, roughly pulling her shorts away. Corrin moaned in anticipation as she felt Saizo aligning himself up with her entrance, lifting her leg to his waist to give better access. 

Saizo thrust himself inside of her, causing Corrins head to tilt back with a cry of pleasure. He shifted to kissing her neck as he thrust inside her tight, wet pussy. Smaller, hard thrusts at first, filling the deepest part of her with each thrust, each earning a loud moan. Her fingers weaved into his fiery hair, gripping it as he pounded himself inside of her. He suddenly stopped, pulling away. Corrin barely had time to look at him before he was spinning her around, lifting her knee with his elbow as he claimed her again. 

She cried out even louder, palms pressed against the wall as he fucked her from behind. He caught her by surprise again as he pulled away, scooping up her other knee. Claiming complete control, moving her body opposite his as he thrust deep into her. Forced to bend to his will, Corrin drew closer and closer, listening to Saizo grunting as he pounded into her. With a great cry, Corrin climaxed, her sweet juices dripping down Saizo's legs and pooling at his feet while he continued riding her through her orgasm. 

Corrin panting, Saizo withdrew, carefully setting Corrin on the bed to catch her breath. He wasn't done with her yet. Regaining herself, Saizo laid on the bed next to her. Caressing her face gently, his hard cock pressing against her theighs, asking for access. Corrin lifted her leg over his waist, granting him what he asked for, gentlbackiding back into her depths. She gasped a little as he snuggly fit inside her, stopping to gaze into her ruby eyes. His hand caressed her leg that was draped over him, leaning in for a kiss. She returned his kiss, eyes closed, her tongue meeting his repeatedly. 

He began again, long gentle strokes. Each time sinking his entire length inside her body, moaning against her lips, as she did against his. It wasn't long before Corrin insisted he lay back, shifting on top of him, his dick still deep inside of her. Shifting slightly, fining that perfect spot, she rocked her hips against his. Circling her insides, hands reaching up to message her breasts, watching her sit atop him like the Queen she was, Queen of his world. She changed it up, raising up, and sliding down his length, causing them both to moan loudly. He couldn't help pressing into her as she slid down on him, forcing himself deeper inside. 

The pace quickened, driving them both to the edge, in and out, breasts bouncing with each stroke. “Gods Corrin…” escaped his lips, eye shutting tight, forcing himself inside her. “Saizo… I'm going to cum if you keep that up!” She forced out, barely able to focus. “Cum for me” he moaned back, at which point she couldn't hold back, her walls tightening around him in climax, driving him to his own. Crying out in unison as they came together. 

Spent, Corrin carefully pulled away before falling onto the bed next to him. Both panting in ecstasy, curling up together. Placing a kiss on her cheek, he whispered in her ear. “You are amazing. I love you Corrin” she smiled to herself, snuggling a little closer. “That would be you, I love you.. “ sharing a small laugh before they drifted off together.

-

The day had come. After everything they've been through together, after every battle won side by side, this was the day of judgement! The air was thick with nerves and anticipation, knowing what awaited them. The final showdown with the dragon Anankos. Everyone was taking the time to get ready right. Weapons sharp, armor in tact, nothing left undone. 

Corrin and Saizo took the time to get each other ready. After all, this was the last stand, and possibly the last time they'd get to do this. Each moment was savoured. From Corrin applying Saizo's base layer, folding it tight as she had learned to do from much practice. Saizo making sure Corrin's armor binds were tight, flipping her hair out from beneath it. As Corrin tied the last of his bladed arm guards to him, Saizo moving a bit to test his maneuverability, Corrin broke the silence.

“We’re going to walk away from this” her voice was serious, laced with fear. Saizo looked up at her, concerned. “All of us, together. We're going to be victorious, and end this war, and our son will know a world of peace.” She tried to smile, but she couldn't hide from him. He smiled back, giving her a careful hug. “We're going to win! With all of us combined, nothing will defeat us!” He tried to reassure her, but really he wasn't sure himself. But she had a speech to make and needed the confidence. 

Breaking apart to equip their weapons. Yato on her left hip, wakazashi on her right, dragonstone securely fastened into the bangle on her wrist. Saizo somehow managed to hide a lot of shuriken and explosives on himself without ever seeming like he carried a thing, something that always mystified her. Both ready, they nodded to one another. As they exited their room, Kaze stood with his wife Mozu and their daughter Midori to the right, and Asugi to the left. They also looked ready to go. Corrin gave Asugi a big hug while the brothers shared a nod. 

“Hey Mom” Asugi spoke up, getting everyone's attention. He pulled out 2 chocolate cat head lollipops, showing them to her. Corrin looked surprised. “Those are the last 2 of your favourite candy. Why are you bringing them?” He laughed. “For us to share after we win this thing! We deserve the celebrate, might as well do it with the best candy ever!” Corrin laughed at his enthusiasm, if only she shared it. “And what about your Father?!” She asked somewhat harshly, not about to leave Saizo out. Asugi sighed. 

“Since the old man doesn't like sweets, I found a suitable substitute” putting away the lollipops and producing a bag of a salty meat jerky that was a favourite of Saizo's. He wouldn't admit it, but his mouth started watering at the sight of it. Corrin laughed approvingly, turning to look at everyone. “Let's do this…” she said very calmly, before they went to join everyone outside. 

Despite the thick air, and the small chatter amongst gathered groups, everyone looked ready to go. Royals surrounded by their retainers and their families. Corrin stole a quick squeeze of Saizo's hand before heading up to the front, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. 

“Everyone!” She called out, getting everyones attention. “This. This is our day! We go into the unknown, armed and ready, for the biggest fight of our lives! We stand united in our cause! We will triumph over any who get in our way! We will win this day! And our enemy will fall!”  
Cheers erupted, as she held the Yato high, it's blade shining in the light, signaling the forward march. 

Saizo quickly rejoined her at the head of the march. “Did I sound as nervous as I feel?” Corrin asked honestly. “Not at all. You did well!” Saizo answered seriously, getting a nod from Corrin as they moved on. 

-

It wasn't long before they stormed Anankos’ castle, taking out wave after wave of Vallite puppets along the way, until finally, the throne room was seized. The giant mask of the dragon coming alive as they approached, weapons ready. His booming voice roared.  
**__  
**“Did you really think it would be so easy as to step into my house and cut me down?! That I would not be ready for your intrusion?! You have sealed your own fates!”  
  
A glowing purple energy raced across the ground, looking like a hand reaching out, aiming at Corrin. Despite Saizo's attempt to stand between it and her, the energy just raced past him. It crept up Corrin's body, making her scream in agony. Yato fell from her grip, falling to her knees, holding her sides.  
**__  
**“You tried to escape my grasp, but now you will feel it completely! Obey me! Become mine!”  
  
Corrin screamed as her dragonstone glowed, and in a rush of energy, transformed into her dragon form. It immediately turned on her friends, possessed by Anankos. Anankos laughed evilly as it retreated into the room behind the throne room. 

Shaken, the army dispersed from Corrin, who formed an energy blast at her mouth. Turning, she blasted Caeldori, sending her flying. Injured, but she would survive them if she did not acquire more. She turned again, sending a blast at Nina, which Niles stepped in the way of. There was no way around it, they would have to fight Corrin.

Saizo called out. “Everyone split up, attack from all sides. Keep her off balance and we might stand a chance!” 

Nina took her father, Subaki his daughter and fled with them to protect their lives as the battle began. To her right, a Hana slashed at her leg. As she turned to attack, an arrow from Fujin Yumi struck her jaw. Turning again, for a shock wave from Raijinto. She send a blast at Ryoma who narrowly dodged. A blast from Siegfried attacked her back leg, to which she jumped up, sweeping her tail under Xanders horse, pinning him under it. Peri, Laslow and Siegbert were quick to try and shield him when a flurry of arrows struck her from behind. Kiragi, Takumi, Sakura and Shura had teamed up. Corrin sent a blast at them, striking Shura and sending him flying. Rinkah was up next, jumping and bringing her club down hard, but it seemed to bounce off Corrin scales.

On the rebound, Corrin's claws caught Rinkahs leg, slashing it open. Hinata running to her defence as Orochi’s tiger spirit charged Corrin. With a roar, Corrin took to the air, leaving the melee fighters below. Camilla came in for an attack, which Corrin dodged. She in turn sent a blast at Camilla, who tried to dodge, but caught the wing of her wyvern, sending her to the ground. Hinoka attacked from behind, hitting Corrin's wing. She stumbled in flight slightly, regaining her flapping. 

“The wings!” Hinoka cried to the others. Saizo and Asugi teamed up, throwing shurikens at her wings, only one hit, but tore a whole in her wing. Unable to stay in the air now, Corrin crashed to the ground, preparing a large energy blast. Leo, Odin and Ophelia tried to team up, using magic to create a barrier. The blast went off, reflecting off the barrier and damaging Corrin instead. She roared, injured, but kept coming. Selkie tried to charge in at her back leg, but was knocked back by a swinging tail. Keaton and Kaden next, transformed tried to bite at her wings. Keaton was knocked away, but Karen got a grip. She roared again, in pain. Kiragi took the opening, launching an arrow through her undamaged wing. 

She readied a blast for Kaden, who let go an flipped away, but the blast kept going past him and striking down Arthur. As Elise tried to rush over to heal him, Percy standing guard, Corrin readied another blast. Magic from Leo's Brynhildr knocked her chin upward, the blast hitting just the ceiling. Giving another roar, Corrin charged a small group of Ryoma, Kagero, Shiro and Kaze that had gathered, going to a tail swipe. Ryoma ran in front, catching her tail with his sword. His feet slid with her power, but sliced off a spine. Corrin roared in pain, blood dripping from the wound. 

Her legs started to shake, losing energy, especially with her blood draining out of her tail. Nyx now sent a fire spell at her, sending Corrin down to one knee. Another magic blast came from Forrest, both front legs down on her knees. Rhajat was winding up for another, when Asugi stopped her. Everyone paused, watching as Corrin struggled to stand, then fell to a side, transforming back to her human form. 

Saizo was first to reach her side, seeing Corrin back in control, looking around, scared. She was injured, weak, blood seeping from a wound on her back. He lifted her head into his arm. “It's okay Corrin. We're going to…” he was interrupted abruptly when Corrin mustered her strength, grabbing Saizo's free arm, aiming his bladed gauntlet at her throat. 

Saizo stopped his arm before she could be hurt. “Please Saizo! You have to kill me! He's trying to take me over again, and he'll make me kill again. Please, kill me before I can hurt anyone else!” Her eyes filling with tears. Saizo was silent, frozen in place by her request. How could she ask such a thing? Corrin's eyes begged him to do it, tears escaping as she blinked, shaking. 

“Please?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers vote
> 
> 1 - Kill her  
> 2 - Refuse to kill her  
> 3 - Knock her out


	14. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading this. It's been a lot of fun. I have a chapter for 'Different Solutions' on the way as well, and a new story I'm developing right now.
> 
> If Sumeragi had never agreed to Garons summit, still alive, and Corrin grew up in Hoshido. Saizo and Corrin fall for each other, but is promised to Lord of another land. Now Saizo must watch the woman he loves marry another, as she's about to be whisked away, never to be seen again. Will the honourable Saizo let her walk out of his life? Or will he go against everything he is to keep her to himself?
> 
> Check the end of the chapter for summaries of the other 2 endings!

Her eyes begged him, to put an end to her. To stop her from killing anyone else. Wincing in pain, the purple glow of Anankos’ energy reaching up her body to take control of her again. 

“Please?” Her voice cracking. Saizo could hardly breath. Her request pained him to his soul, yet he understood it. He took a deep breath, strengthening himself. “I'm sorry… please forgive me” he let out, voice shaken regardless of his attempts not to. In a swift motion, he yanked his arm away from her, then did what he swore he'd never do. He landed a punch against her temple, causing Corrin to black out. Saizo breathed a choppy breath, shaken by striking her, and watching the area he hit swell immediately. He couldn't bring himself to kill her, even as she begged him. Call it selfish, but he was going to do everything he could to keep her alive. 

He carefully laid her limp body down, eyeing the rise and fall of her chest. “Asugi!” He barked to his son, who jumped a little. “Stay with your Mother! Protect her!” He shouted angrily, ready to release his pent up rage. 

“Yes Sir!” Answered back, kneeling next to Corrin as Sakura started to heal her. The blood dripping from her armor soon stopped, swelling on her head going down. Saizo didn't even bother waiting for the others. Heading in to face Anankos, the source of all Corrin's pain, ready to end him. Just behind, everyone still able to fight and not tending to Corrin followed. They would end this together. 

It was in the next room that dimensions seemed to twist, a room that should have been small that was larger than the rest of the castle. A monstrous sight, this Anankos, claws more like hands, huge torn up wings, and a sphere in its mouth that spun so his eyes could see. Saizo made a silent vow to put it out of its misery, giving a great war cry as he, and everyone, charged. 

As planned, they broke into family groups. Azura’s song rallying them forward. Spreading out around their massive enemy, attacked from all sides, it was like art in motion. Be it magic from Leo and Forrest, shockwaves from Ryoma and Kagero’s shuriken, perfectly timed strikes between Laslow, Charlotte and Soleil. Everyone fought for the same thing, to finish this. Saizo scaled the giant beast, he was going to end this himself. Running across Anankos’ head, swinging down to the ball in its mouth, stabbing one of its eyes with his poisoned blade. The creature cried out, only to have another eye impaled by a flurry of shuriken. 

Arrows flying from Kiragi and Takumi merely bounced off its scales, and so aimed for the claws, encouraging it to swing at them, just to fire arrows into the soft fleshy part of his palms. With his other claw raised, he went to stamp out Azura and her song, to be met with a flurry of Wolfssinger claws and naginata piercing his other claw. The creature let out a loud cry. 

They were winning, but it wasn't over. Saizo scaled the beast again, stopping at the base of its wing. A few slashes at the scales created a small opening. One which an explosive was forced into, and lit. The others were unaware of his efforts until a large blast made the dragon cry out again, his wing falling limp, barely attached. Just a moment later, another explosion blew his other wing clean off, falling to the ground below. 

Another assault on the sphere in its mouth, attaching another explosive to his shuriken, which he forced into the seem by one of its impaled eyes. Then flipped away just in time to dodge the blast. 

The damage tallied, letting out a roar as his body began to disintegrate. Saizo landed back on solid ground, just in time to see the body fade, but the ball of eyes remain.

It wasn't over, but time ran short. A hole conjured by the beast sucking all of Valla into it in a last ditch effort to bring the down with him. “Get out while you can!” Saizo called to the others, charging again, launching his chakram at the sphere, just for it to bounce off. Ryoma joined him at his right. “Not on your life!” He shouted, sending another shockwave out from his blade. A stream of dark blasted another eye as Xander stood at his left. “You think Corrin would forgive us for leaving you?” Not one person fled, not until this was over. 

Everyone capable of a ranged attack stood together, ready, and together created one giant blast of energy and steel. Exploding against the sphere, causing a crack. The crack spread, breaking the sphere apart, falling into the growing hole. It was now that everyone fled, together. Asugi and carrying Corrin, running next to Saizo. The ground beneath their feet giving way just behind them, no time to slow down. The castle crumbled, being sucked in as they ran across the fields, the portal just in sight. 

The flash of the portal activating, pulling everyone into the astral plane, just in time to be spit out and watch the portal collapse on itself. Just like that, Valla, and Anankos, were gone. There would have been cheers if not for the loss of breath, and the shock of their struggles finally ended. 

-

It was too bright, the light shined on her face, waking her. Corrin sat up, a pain in her head. She was in her own bed, but how did she get here? Maybe it was all a dream. Wait. Where was Saizo? He wasn't in bed, not in the room, even his armor was gone. The sound of metal on metal outside caught her attention, blades meeting. Oh Gods, were they under attack?! Corrin leapt from her bed, grabbing Yato without so much as a thought to her armor. She dashed outside, blade in hand. She was ready to defend against the invaders, just to see Saizo and Asugi training together. In a flash, causing her to jump, Saizo was before her, slipping his shirt off and wrapping it around her. 

“Maybe you should get dresses” he teasingly whispered to her, causing Corrin to look down, wearing one of her more frilly nightgowns. Her cheeks turned red, getting a laugh from Asugi and Kaze as they approached. Tugging the shirt more tightly around her, she looked around, the castle oddly quiet. “Did I oversleep? Are the others already on their way there?!” She asked urgently, feeling nervous and stupid. 

“Mom. Valla’s gone. We won. Anankos is defeated” Asugi spoke up, leaving a confused expression on Corrin's face. “What's the last thing you remember?” Kaze asked in response to her confusion. 

“Uhh… well… a crazy dream about me going dragon form and going ballistic, really. Before that, what happened yesterday, we were trying to find a way to heal the memories of the blue haired guy we found…” she stated plainly, holding her head a little. “What did I miss?”

“That wasn't a dream. You did attack us as a dragon, under Anankos’ control.” Saizo carefully told her, getting a look of worry and sadness. “Everyone is fine!” He added more cheerfully. “You must have had some control, everyone only got minor injuries. Not a single life lost.” Relief washed over her, glad she didn't actually kill anyone. “Where is everyone?” She now asked, getting a grin from the three ninjas. 

In Izumo, having the biggest party anyone had ever seen! Fireworks lit up the sky, people partying in the streets, music and dancing everywhere. In the gardens near the center of the city, a more private but no less wild party was being had by all their comrades. Cheers, some very drunken, erupted when the four of them joined in, finally a world at peace! 

-

A year passed much quicker than anyone realized. Ryoma and Xander became the new Kings of their countries, receiving the support of all their siblings. After the initial settling into peace, people went their separate ways. Settling down with their families, spread all across the lands, finding their own little piece of heaven in the world they helped create

Corrin and Saizo decided to pursue a quiet life. Resigning as Ryoma's retainer to become leader of his village, Corrin always by his side. It wasn't as quiet as they had expected! Kaze and Mozu moved to the ninja village as well, aiding them any way they could. Asugi took Saizo's spot as Ryoma’s retainer. Soon after, Asugi took up the family tradition, and was renamed Saizo the 6th.

It was decided that once a year, on the anniversary of Anankos defeat, everyone would gather in the astral plane. It was a celebration, a chance to catch up, and share stories. It seemed not much changed in a year, everyone gathering, talking like they had seen each other yesterday. Azura and Keaton introduced baby Veloria, nearly a year old and learning to walk. Baby Dwyer was a sleepy child, making Jakob uncertain of his son's future as a butler. 

The Royals separated out to the records hall, to get a little quiet from the party, enjoying some quiet among family.  
It had been hours before someone finally spoke up. “Has anyone seen Corrin and Saizo yet? Fashionably late is one thing, but this is ridiculous!” Camilla called out over the crowd, receiving a round of laughter. “Yeah Kaze, where are they?” Leo chimed in, causing everyone to look at him.  
“They said they had a surprise…” is all he would say, regardless of the prodding and begging he received. But their attentions were turned as Corrin finally appeared. She'd gained weight, easily 80 lbs or more. “Jeez Corrin, living the high life are you? Do you even train anymore?” Takumi jested as she entered the room. She scowled at him. “Ah! Hahahaha!” She sacasically laughed, sighing “Well I was going to tell you the surprise, but…” she scoffed dismissively, turning her back. Everyone shouted out protest, and for her to stay. 

“Corrin” came Saizo's quiet voice from the other side of the door. Corrin excused herself, whispering incoherently with Saizo before she reemerged. Something bundled and cradled in her arm, and another in Saizo's. “Everyone, I'd like to introduce our son Kana, and our daughter, Kaiya”  
Twins, newborns maybe a few days old. They shared Corrin's ears, and Ruby eyes. Hushed gushing shared by everyone as they admired the babies. Saizo's arm wrapped around Corrin, the proud Father. This is what she had always dreamed of, a world where her entire family could be together, a world where peace reigned. And who better to share it with than her loving husband and their children who would never know otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Path 1 ending  
> After begging her forgiveness, Saizo pierced Corrin's neck, and sliced it open. As she bled out she smiled a thank you. For the first time in anyone's memory, Saizo cried, holding Corrin's lifeless body. He would go on to nearly single handedly kill Anankos. After the retreat from Valla, he was a changed man, never speaking to anyone. The Royals created a glade between Hoshido and Nohr borders unreachable by foot where Corrin was laid to rest, a huge dragon statue made to honour her. After that, Saizo resigned as Ryoma’s retainer, and vanished. No one knows what happened to him. But every year for as long as anyone could remember, on the anniversary of Corrin's death, a freshly cut white rose with red tips tied with a black ribbon was left on her grave, undoubtedly from him.
> 
> Path 2 ending  
> Saizo refuses to kill Corrin, telling the others to go and fight Anankos while he held her back. The others go on to defeat Anankos, reemerging to see them still battling. Saizo continues to hold Corrin off while everyone runs, saying he's right behind them. In the end, neither escaped Valla before it vanished forever. No one knows if they were transported to another world, or died. But every once in a while, a dragons cry could be heard from the depths of the bottomless canyon, their spirits locked in an endless battle.


End file.
